Gloire à celui qui a de l'espoir
by Angelica R
Summary: [Secret Santa 2019/2020 – Collectif NONAME] : UA. Brienne espérait échapper à son destin en remportant ce tournoi et éviter ainsi un mariage arrangé (et puis ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie de l'épouser elle). Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à trouver l'amour au cours de ce dernier. Braime.
1. Prologue : Nos rêves ne sont plus que

Gloire à celui qui a de l'espoir.

[Secret Santa 2019/2020 – Collectif NONAME] : UA. Brienne espérait échapper à son destin en remportant ce tournoi et éviter ainsi un mariage arrangé (et puis ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie de l'épouser elle). Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à trouver l'amour au cours de ce dernier. Braime.

**ND'A : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NONAME pour Kaelyan, j'espère que cette petite histoire te plaira.**

**J'ai changé quelques détails du canon (dont la chronologie sur un point en particulier), et c'est un UA où Robert est un bon roi et un bon mari (oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire…).**

**Et ce prompt provient du kink meme de ASOIAF : « ****Lord Selwyn of Tarth is holding a tourney. The winner gets to marry his daughter and become the Lord of Tarth. Brienne never sh****ows herself to the contestants because she's afraid that they will mock her because she's not beautiful. She competes as a mystery knight and disguises herself as a washer woman or a page or something and while she's disguised she and Jaime hit it off. BONUS: They live happily ever after because i want them to****. **»

**Édit :**** J'ai réussi à tout écrire donc pas d'inquiétude, la fic est déjà finie et sera donc publiée de façon régulière.**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 757. Titre – Gloire à celui qui a de l'espoir.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 54. Reviens ici.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 2 défis.**

Prologue : Nos rêves ne sont plus que poussières.

_An 283._

_Port-Réal, Donjon rouge._

Son épée était maculée de sang.

Son épée de chevalier était couverte de sang, et Jaime Lannister _n'arrivait plus à bouger_.

Il arrivait à peine à respirer correctement à vrai dire, encore un peu hébété par ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

Cela lui semblait être tellement… irréel.

Il avait l'impression de toujours entendre le roi fou hurler à ses oreilles :

_« Brûlez-les tous ! Brûlez-les tous ! Brûlez-les tous ! BRÛLEZ-LES TOUS ! _»

Cette seule et unique phrase résonnait dans la tête du jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, encore, et encore, et _encore_.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il _se taise_, tout simplement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique ainsi que les battements affolés de son cœur.

Ça y est, il l'avait fait…

Il avait tué le roi Aerys.

Enfin.

Après deux ans d'horreur, deux ans d'enfer, deux ans de folie, à voir de plus en plus le roi qu'il avait juré de servir sombrer petit à petit dans la démence, après avoir vu Rhaella Targaryen endurer les pires souffrances possibles et imaginables, après avoir assisté, impuissant, à la mort de Rickard et Brandon Stark, après avoir vu tellement de personnes mourir, _brûler_, il avait enfin débarrassé les Sept Couronnes du monstre que leur souverain était devenu.

Aerys II dit le Fol était définitivement passé de vie à trépas, seulement quelques minutes après Rossart, sa Main, le pyromant chargé d'utiliser le feu grégeois pour faire exploser la capitale.

_Feu et sang_ était la devise des Targaryen après tout, cela n'avait en somme rien d'étonnant.

Oui, le roi était mort, mort de sa main, et…

Et Jaime Lannister _ne ressentait absolument rien_.

Pourtant, quand il lui avait planté son épée dans son dos, puis qu'il l'avait égorgé pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mourir, il avait éprouvé une certaine jouissance malsaine l'espace de quelques instants.

Mais maintenant, alors que l'euphorie d'avoir mis fin aux jours de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde s'était évaporée dans l'air…

Il ne ressentait absolument plus rien.

Pas de joie, pas de satisfaction, pas même de soulagement ou de fierté, rien de tout de cela ne l'animait actuellement.

Il ne restait plus que le vide.

Parce que oui, il avait tué le roi, il avait sans vergogne et sans remords assassiné le tyran, conscient qu'il était que si il ne le faisait pas, si _quelqu'un _n'agissait pas tout de suite, ils étaient perdus.

Et alors ?

Et après ?

Qu'est-ce que ça allait changer exactement ? Pensa alors le jeune homme, bien plus cynique désormais que deux ans plus tôt.

Certes oui, la rébellion pourrait enfin s'arrêter, et le royaume s'en porterait bien mieux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus, espérait-il.

Mais pas lui, de toute évidence.

Ce qu'il avait vécu en ces lieux…

Les morts qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ne reviendraient pas à la vie, les souffrances infligées par Aerys à son épouse ne s'effaceraient pas, et les images de morts et de flammes ne disparaîtraient jamais de sa mémoire, peu importe à quel point il voulait _oublier_.

L'odeur des flammes, les hurlements des victimes…

Rien ne pourrait effacer cela.

Aerys était mort, et lui, il voulait _hurler_.

Il voulut hurler lorsque Lord Roland Crakehall et ser Elys Ouestrelin entrèrent dans la salle du trône et le regardèrent avec un air désapprobateur, il voulut leur hurler qu'il avait seulement fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire, ce qu'il pensait être _juste_, _noble_, _nécessaire_, qu'il avait dû prendre une décision,_ qu'il avait été seul_, et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Il voulut hurler quand il sentit le regard glacial de Lord Stark se poser sur lui, et qu'il lut le jugement et le blâme dans ses yeux, il fut tenté de lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre avec son putain d'honneur, que l'honneur ne servait à rien quand le roi était un fou furieux déterminé à réduire le monde en cendres, et d'accord, il était peut-être un homme sans honneur pour avoir brisé son serment, mais soit, il pouvait vivre avec ça.

Il n'aurait pas pu vivre avec sur la conscience la mort de centaines de milliers d'innocents (si tant est qu'il survive au massacre prévu par le roi fou…), cela, il le savait très bien.

Il avait seulement fait une plaisanterie pour donner le change (une mauvaise plaisanterie), et avait éclaté de rire, un rire faux et mensonger, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était hurler.

Il voulut hurler en voyant les cadavres d'Elia Martell, ainsi que ceux d'Aegon et Rhaenys Targaryen, morts parce que son père voulait prouver à Robert Baratheon qu'il était son allié, morts _parce qu'il n'était pas là pour les protéger_, et la pensée le traversa soudain _que c'était de sa faute_.

Ils étaient morts…

Morts alors qu'ils étaient innocents, morts parce que le nouveau roi voulait la disparition totale de tout ceux liés à Rhaegar Targaryen, et par les Sept Enfers, si Jaime avait autrefois eu du respect pour Aerys, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il n'en aurait jamais vraiment pour le souverain qui allait le remplacer.

Il voulut hurler en voyant Robert se réjouir de ces trois meurtres, de cette boucherie inutile, il voulut vomir, aussi, et en croisant le regard horrifié d'Eddard Stark, en voyant son visage blême, il sut qu'ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point.

Oui, il avait voulu hurler, et pourtant, il s'était tu.

Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que _personne_ ne l'aurait écouté.

Tyrion était à Castral Roc, son père se moquait bien de ses remords ou de ses états d'âme, et Cersei était bien trop occupée par son mariage à venir pour avoir envie de l'écouter…

Alors il avait gardé ses hurlements à l'intérieur de lui-même, et il avait fait son devoir.

Servir le roi, servir le royaume, _être un chevalier_.

(Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, en somme.)

Et il avait fait semblant, semblant d'être heureux, semblant de ne pas souffrir de ces deux années passées en enfer.

Il était Jaime Lannister, il était _le Régicide_ maintenant, _l'homme sans honneur_, et il feignait d'être indifférent au fait d'être regardé de travers par une bonne partie de Westeros pour cet acte qui avait pourtant sauvé tant de vies humaines.

Il était le même garçon sarcastique et arrogant qu'autrefois, au premier abord du moins.

Sauf que quelque chose était mort en lui le jour où il avait tué Aerys (voire peut-être même avant), et il le savait pertinemment.

Il portait un masque en permanence désormais, qui faisait illusion sur la majorité des gens (Tyrion était l'exception), mais il ne s'y trompait pas lui-même, et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il avait toujours autant envie de hurler…

Et tout ses rêves étaient morts…

Ne restaient plus que les cauchemars, et les flammes qui allaient avec...

_§§§§_

_Torth, la Vesprée_.

Brienne de Torth se refusait le droit de pleurer.

Non, cela, elle s'en faisait la promesse, _elle ne pleurerait pas_.

Qu'importe à quel point elle souffrait.

Peu importe la blessure cuisante de l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir.

À seulement quatorze ans, la jeune noble venait de subir l'une de ses toutes premières déconvenues en matière d'amour.

Enfin, si tant est qu'il s'agisse réellement d'amour, pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis moins d'une heure, et qu'elle était censée épouser, à savoir ser Ronnet Connington, son supposé futur promis.

Mais qui ne l'était plus désormais.

Et qui, après l'avoir vue pour la première fois (et sans aucun doute la dernière) l'avait immédiatement rejetée, dégoûté par son apparence, et était parti de l'île sans plus tarder.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, en fait, elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Après tout, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle se savait détentrice d'un physique peu avenant ou agréable, mais il y avait tout un monde entre la théorie et la pratique, et le regard empli de dédain de cet homme n'avait fait que confirmer cela.

Elle n'était pas jolie, et ne le serait jamais.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça n'aurait pas dû en avoir, mais il n'empêche que les mots que ce sale type avait prononcés lui faisaient mal…

Brienne avait juste eu envie de le frapper, mais elle n'en avait rien fait, essayant de rester calme et mesurée, malgré la rage et la colère qui l'animaient, elle s'était contentée de rester là, silencieuse, à l'écouter l'insulter elle et son physique ingrat, comme si elle ne pouvait être rien de plus que cela, et peut-être était-ce cela plus que le jugement sur son apparence qui lui avait donné envie de lui foutre une droite.

Oui, elle n'avait pas la beauté d'une Cersei Lannister, d'une Lyanna Stark, d'une Elia Martell, d'une Ashara Dayne, ou d'une Catelyn Stark, c'est vrai.

Et alors ?

Elle avait d'autres atouts, d'autres qualités, elle était forte, douée au combat et à l'épée, grâce à l'entraînement de ser Bonvainc, mais aussi endurante, elle était loyale, non ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas une beauté qu'elle ne valait rien.

Elle était restée là, serrant les poings jusqu'à se faire mal, refusant de pleurer, refusant de craquer, refusant de lui montrer à quel point cela la faisait souffrir.

Quand il était enfin parti, elle s'était enfuie, n'écoutant pas les paroles de son père, et encore moins son « Brienne, reviens ici ! »

La jeune fille avait couru, les larmes aux yeux, loin de tout, loin de son père, des servantes et autres serviteurs, loin de sa septa, loin de son maître d'armes, loin de _tout le monde_, désireuse de rester seule avec sa peine.

Elle avait crié, une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule.

Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Non, Brienne ne pleurerait pas pour lui, _jamais_, il n'en valait clairement pas la peine.

La noble s'était réfugiée non loin d'un lac, et s'était longuement contemplée dans l'eau.

Non, en effet, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le nier.

Elle n'était pas belle, et cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Elle ne serait jamais une dame, ne pourrait jamais en être une, ne _voulait pas_ en être une.

Ce… ce n'était pas elle, tout simplement !

Elle était un chevalier, une guerrière, peu importe ce que son père ou n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu en dire, malgré son jeune âge, elle était déjà très douée et aguerrie, elle _savait_ qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Brienne continua de se regarder, tout son corps irradiant d'une colère brut qu'elle peinait à réprimer, tandis qu'elle réalisait une chose cruellement évidente.

Ce projet de mariage avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Elle en avait la conviction désormais, après avoir reçut en plein visage la déconvenue et les remarques désobligeantes de son ancien fiancé.

Aucun homme ne voudrait jamais l'épouser.

En un sens, ce constat lui faisait mal, elle qui avait entendu tant de chansons autrefois, quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, et qu'elle rêvait d'accomplir des exploits héroïques comme les courageux chevaliers des contes et des légendes, tout en rêvant d'amour.

Une part d'elle-même sentait que ce n'était plus qu'un vain rêve inatteignable maintenant.

Sauf si elle se battait pour l'atteindre.

Et elle le ferait.

Quelques heures plus tard, son père la retrouva enfin, clairement soulagé de constater qu'elle allait… relativement bien.

Toujours debout, le regard planté dans son reflet, Brienne avait encore les poings serrés de manière convulsive, sa colère toujours clairement visible, et Selwyn était véritablement surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas jetée sur l'impudent qui avait osé l'insulter afin de lui faire payer son insolence à l'aide de ses poings.

Elle aurait clairement eu le dessus si elle l'avait fait.

« Brienne ?

\- Oui père ? Répondit-elle d'une voix à la fois éteinte et enragée.

\- Je… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire en vérité, n'avait aucune idée de quels mots choisir pour réconforter son enfant chéri.

« Ce que cet homme t'a dit…

\- Il ne veut pas de moi, et je ne veux pas de lui non plus, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, desserrant enfin les poings, et se tournant vers son père.

Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré.

\- Ce garçon est un idiot pour t'avoir rejetée ainsi, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Je suis sûr que le prochain…

\- Père ! Ne put s'empêcher de déclarer immédiatement sa fille, l'interrompant, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Non… je vous en prie, non, je… Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Plus jamais.

\- Brienne, s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable…

\- Vous avez vu comment il m'a regardée… Comment on me regarde en général. Je dois m'y faire, je ne suis pas belle, je ne suis pas une dame et je ne le serai jamais, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.

\- Tu es une personne magnifique Brienne.

\- Vous dites cela parce que je suis votre fille… C'est tout. Et dites-moi père, quant bien même je parviendrais à trouver un époux qui saurait passer outre mon physique… croyez-vous réellement que je puisse épouser un homme qui accepterait d'avoir une femme qui compte se battre à l'épée et devenir chevalier à long terme ?

\- …

\- _Exact_. Personne ne m'acceptera telle que je suis.

\- Tu n'en sais rien…

\- Vous m'avez permis d'apprendre à me battre, alors, puisque personne ne voudra jamais de moi, je vous demande de ne plus jamais me fiancer à qui que ce soit contre mon gré… Je ne suis pas une dame, je ne suis pas… comme mère, je ne pourrai jamais être comme elle. Je veux continuer à apprendre à me battre, pour à terme devenir chevalier, avoua-t-elle à son père. »

Selwyn Torth se mit alors à soupirer.

Il savait depuis bien longtemps que sa fille ne rentrerait jamais dans le moule, et il n'était pas vraiment du genre à vouloir la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

Et puis… il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour elle changerait d'avis.

« Très bien ma fille, comme tu voudras. Je te laisserai vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites, et si tu veux réellement devenir chevalier, hé bien… soit. Je ferai tout pour t'aider à y parvenir un jour. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation (enfin même depuis « l'incident » de plus tôt), Brienne se mit à sourire, et elle se jeta dans les bras de Selwyn.

« Merci père, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, excepté qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie cette fois-ci, merci infiniment. »

Elle ne savait pas encore que, d'ici plusieurs années, beaucoup de ses certitudes allaient être remises en question.

_A suivre…_


	2. Liberté

Chapitre 1 : Liberté.

**ND'A : On va partir du principe qu'il y a effectivement des mines de saphirs qui ont été découvertes à Torth il y a peu. Et j'avais pas fait gaffe à la chronologie, mais on va aussi dire que la rébellion des Greyjoy n'arrive pas également parce que c'est plus simple comme ça pour moi.**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 741. Titre – Liberté.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 73. Cœur de pierre.**

_An 288._

_Port-Réal, Donjon rouge._

_« Brûlez-les tous ! »_

Le Régicide se réveilla en sursaut.

Mais pas en hurlant, il avait fini par apprendre à ne plus hurler dans le vide après avoir subi un de ses cauchemars.

Difficilement, certes, mais il y était parvenu avec le temps.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort d'Aerys, ainsi que celle d'Elia Martell, Rhaella, Aegon et Rhaenys Targaryen, ou encore celle de Lyanna Stark et aussi celles de tant d'autres personnes dont Jaime ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Désormais âgé de vingt-deux ans, le jeune chevalier était passablement… fatigué de sa vie actuelle.

Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Déjà, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, ou du moins, pas sans heurts ou pas sans mal.

Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne fasse un cauchemar de ce genre, et cette nuit-là ne faisait certainement pas exception à la règle.

Se redressant sur son lit vide et froid, il soupira.

Sa solitude n'arrangeait rien.

Cette fois-ci, il avait revu Rickard et Brandon Stark brûler sans que quiconque ose faire quoi que ce soit, lui y compris, il les avait entendus hurler de douleur, appelant au secours.

Il avait presque l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur des flammes affleurer à ses narines, il lui semblait entendre le roi fou rire, et hurler encore et encore « brûlez-les tous ! », il entendait les mots de ser Gerold Hightower : « _Tu as juré de protéger ton roi, pas de le juger_ »

Des mots qui ne signifiaient plus rien pour lui désormais, et qui lui semblaient bien vains et inutiles.

Vides de sens.

Si il avait tué Aerys juste après cet événement, ou même avant, les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes.

Il ne le saurait jamais, pas vrai ?

Durant ces cinq dernières années, les choses avaient beaucoup changé.

Jaime en lui-même était en un sens toujours le même, arrogant et insolent jeune homme et preux chevalier sans peur et sans reproche, en apparence du moins, mais il n'aurait pas pu nier que l'expérience des ces deux années faisait qu'il n'était plus du tout le même.

Tout cela l'avait définitivement affecté, qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre comme son père Tywin.

Il n'était plus un gamin insouciant qui rêvait de chevalerie, celui-ci était probablement mort désormais, mort dans les flammes qui avaient consumé le père et le fils Stark.

Peut-être était-ce à ce moment précis qu'il avait compris l'inutilité du titre de chevalier qu'il convoitait tant autrefois, la complète vacuité du serment qu'il avait prêté alors qu'il était encore plein d'allant, d'entrain, de foi et d'espoir.

Tant de choses qu'il n'était plus aujourd'hui.

Chevalier, oui, il l'était toujours.

Mais à quoi bon exactement ?

Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Pour être appelé _Régicide_ tout les quatre matins par des gens dont il avait sauvé soit la vie directement, soit indirectement, ou dont il avait sauvé la famille, les proches ou les amis en empêchant le roi fou de mener à bien son funeste projet ?

Il ne demandait pas forcément à ce qu'on l'acclame comme un héros, qu'on chante ses louanges, il n'était pas _Barristan Selmy_ que diable et il le savait (ce dernier ne recherchait pas les honneurs non plus, et avait bien plus de raisons d'être perçu comme un grand chevalier, et Jaime en avait conscience), il voulait seulement…

De la reconnaissance ?

Que les gens sachent ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi il l'avait fait, qu'ils _comprennent_,quoi ?

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que le roi Aerys II était mort de sa main, et si l'on exceptait Tyrion, personne au sein des Sept Couronnes ne connaissait la véritable raison du meurtre causé par le Lannister.

Maintes fois son petit frère lui avait demandé _pourquoi_ il ne s'était toujours pas expliqué à qui que ce soit alors qu'il en avait eu maintes fois l'occasion.

Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer que c'était juste son trop stupide orgueil qui parlait et agissait à sa place, et qu'il se refusait de dire la vérité à ceux qui ne lui demandaient pas les raisons de son geste et se permettaient de le juger sans rien savoir ?

S'il l'avait fait, Tyrion aurait seulement levé les yeux au ciel et aurait soupiré en lui expliquant par A + B pourquoi Jaime était un sombre crétin, et ce tout en en réussissant à le faire sourire dans le processus.

Penser au nain qui se trouvait actuellement à Port-Lannis lui permit de sourire et de sortir de ses idées noires pendant quelques secondes.

Pas pour longtemps.

Cersei avait épousé Robert peu de temps après le couronnement de ce dernier, et depuis, si ils ne filaient pas le parfait amour, leur union pouvait être qualifiée de… solide.

C'était grandement dû à la naissance de leur premier enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, et c'était paradoxalement cet événement qui avait donné la force à Cersei de s'imposer en tant que reine du royaume.

Elle n'était pas Lyanna c'est vrai (tout comme Robert n'était pas Jaime), mais elle lui avait donné un fils, _un héritier_, un successeur, elle avait accomplit son devoir.

Depuis, Cersei avait réussi à se trouver une place au sein du Conseil restreint, n'en déplaise aux uns et aux autres qui auraient pu y être opposés, et Jaime était définitivement fier de sa sœur.

Elle avait réussi à prendre son destin en main, contrairement à lui.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Robert était un bon roi, mais le jeune homme possédait deux qualités que n'avait pas le roi fou.

Tout d'abord, il n'était pas fou lui-même, ce qui était une véritable amélioration.

De plus, il possédait des conseillers compétents (enfin pour la plupart d'entre eux) et contrairement à Aerys… il les écoutait (la plupart du temps, à nouveau).

Jaime Lannister ne savait pas trop comment Robert était passé de type ne sachant absolument pas comment diriger un royaume à un roi… relativement compétent en cinq ans, mais le fait est que celui-ci était une bénédiction en comparaison du précédent souverain (ce qui en vérité ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, il est vrai), et si Jaime ne l'appréciait toujours pas, il le respectait.

Un peu.

Certes, il continuait de tromper Cersei, mais celle-ci en faisait de même de son côté (pas avec Jaime, ils avaient bien trop conscience du scandale que cela provoquerait si jamais leur relation recommençait comme à Castral Roc) et ils étaient chacun suffisamment discrets sur leurs aventures extra-conjugales pour que personne en dehors de Varys et Jaime (et eux-mêmes bien sûr) ne soit au courant.

Robert traitait bien Cersei, et il la rendait passablement heureuse (et elle arrivait à être heureuse par elle-même en accomplissant ses rôles de reine et de mère).

C'était suffisant pour Jaime, et même si une part de lui-même regretterait toujours l'époque où seul lui et Cersei comptaient l'un pour l'autre, il avait malgré tout bien conscience que cette attitude était tout sauf… saine.

Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était désespéramment seul.

Son lit vide en était la preuve, même si il savait très bien que de très nombreuses jeunes femmes (et probablement des jeunes hommes aussi, pour ce qu'il en savait…) auraient apprécié de passer une nuit avec lui (Régicide ou pas, il restait l'un des plus bels hommes du royaume), mais il n'était pas encore prêt, ni même d'humeur à avoir une nouvelle amante.

Ni même à dormir avec quelqu'un tout court, si c'était pour réveiller toutes les nuits la personne en question par ses incessants cauchemars, hors de question, il préférait rester seul.

Mais le fait est que ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit, tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil, il soupira avant de se lever.

Regardant par la fenêtre, il grimaça en constatant que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et qu'il allait donc devoir attendre longtemps la levée du jour dans l'ennui et dans son lit,sans avoir grand-chose à faire.

Saisi d'une impulsion soudaine, le chevalier se saisit alors de ses vêtements et s'en vêtit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir de la nuit.

Il jeta un regard dégoûté sur ses habits de frère juré de la Garde Royale.

D'un blanc totalement immaculé, supposé symbole de la pureté, il ne voyait là dedans qu'hypocrisie et mensonge (ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il portait la plupart du temps les couleurs de sa maison, autant qu'en signe de provocation) et il aurait bien voulu pouvoir brûler tout ça plutôt que d'avoir à les porter (ce qui était quant même sacrément ironique), et il les revêtit en maugréant.

Il le sentait d'avance, la journée qui allait suivre n'allait pas être une bonne journée.

_§§§§_

_Torth, la Vesprée_.

« J'espère que c'est une blague ! »

Selwyn, guère surpris par la réaction de sa fille la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard sans broncher.

Il savait d'avance que cette idée ne lui plairait pas (_vraiment_ pas !), mais comme il allait bientôt le lui expliquer, il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Depuis peu, l'île de Torth était passée de caillou négligeable et insignifiant aux yeux de la Couronne et de Westeros en général à quelque chose de beaucoup plus… intéressant financièrement parlant, et Brienne ne l'avait pas encore réalisé.

Il ne la blâmait pas vraiment pour cela, lui-même avait encore un peu de mal à y croire.

Il soupira.

« Brienne…

Elle ne le laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Père, vous… _vous m'aviez promis _! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère. »

Elle avait envie de hurler.

Oh par les Sept Enfers, les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, elle avait tellement envie _de hurler _!

Lady Brienne de Torth, dix-neuf ans, vêtue d'une armure de chevalier, comme de coutume (puisque c'était sa tenue principale en temps normal depuis maintenant quelques années) et les bras croisés, était actuellement campée sur ses jambes, devant son père, le regard empli de rage.

« Je sais ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Il y a cinq ans, l'interrompit-elle, peu désireuse présentement de rester calme, vous m'avez dit que vous ne me forceriez jamais à me marier si je n'en avais pas l'envie ! Et maintenant vous me dites que…

\- Les choses ont changé depuis, beaucoup changé… Presque trop en réalité.

\- En quoi ?

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, dit son père, des mines de saphirs ont été découvertes sur notre île il y a peu, et elles en contiennent _beaucoup_. »

Brienne cligna des yeux, abasourdie, prenant enfin la mesure de l'ampleur de la situation.

Elle qui croyait que ces saphirs ne changeraient rien à sa vie actuelle, elle s'était bien trompée.

Oui, elle savait pour les mines, mais elle n'avait aucune idée _d'à quel point_ elles étaient fournies en saphirs.

Puis elle blêmit soudainement.

Elle avait compris.

« Il se trouve donc, Brienne, que tu es désormais l'une des héritières les plus riches, les plus en vue et les plus convoitées de toutes les Sept Couronnes ! Lança le noble sans une once d'ironie dans la voix. »

Le visage de sa fille se décomposa et elle manqua s'effondrer au sol.

« C'est une catastrophe… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Allons, allons… ce n'est pas si terrible que cela. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de corbeaux que j'ai reçus ces derniers temps venant de nobles me demandant ta main ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Peu m'importe ! Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous le savez très bien, je ne veux pas me marier, pas si cela doit m'empêcher de poursuivre mon but. Pensez-vous réellement que mon potentiel époux me laissera vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ? Je veux être _libre_ père !

\- Le mariage n'a pas à être une prison pour toi.

\- Elle en sera une, cela, je le sais déjà. Et quant bien même, dès qu'ils verront mon apparence, mon _visage_, ils fuiront à toutes jambes, comme l'a fait mon ex-fiancé, et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas… je ne veux pas d'un époux dégoûté par mon physique et qui ne m'épousera que pour mon argent. Je ne veux pas d'un époux tout court, en vérité.

\- Les demandes en mariage vont se multiplier dans les jours à venir, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'empêcher.

\- Refusez-les toutes dans ce cas-là !

\- Quelle raison pourrais-je invoquer pour expliquer ton refus ?

\- Dites leur tout simplement que je ne veux pas me marier !

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé te dire la manière dont je compte départager tes différents prétendants, siffla finalement Selwyn avec une certaine lassitude.

Dieux que sa fille était _têtue_ !

Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, il comprenait sa révolte et son indignation.

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Bien. Je compte organiser un tournoi dans les mois à venir, le temps que tout les participants aient le temps de faire le voyage jusqu'ici. Le vainqueur remportera ta main. »

Brienne se figea, tandis qu'une nouvelle réflexion (ainsi qu'un moyen d'échapper à toutes ces conneries) se formait dans son esprit.

\- J'accepte, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard, mais… à une seule, unique et irrévocable condition.

Temporairement soulagé, Selwyn fronça les sourcils face aux mots de sa fille.

\- C'est-à-dire ? De quelle condition parles-tu ?

\- Laissez-moi y participer, incognito, et laissez-moi tenter ma chance contre ceux qui prétendent obtenir ma main. Je sais que ce n'est pas ainsi que cela marche d'ordinaire, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour moi pour éviter de me plier à ce mariage… Je souhaiterais donc combattre mes prétendants au cours de ce tournoi, ajouta-t-elle face au regard surpris de son père. Si je gagne, alors vous m'accorderez le droit de rester seule et libre… Marché conclu ?

Selwyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier d'elle.

C'était bien sa fille, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il hocha la tête, presque amusé par l'effronterie de la jeune femme.

\- Si tel est ton désir… Concéda-t-il, conscient qu'il était qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis. Hé bien soit, je te laisserai y participer également, je te le promets. Et cette fois-ci, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma tu pourras choisir qui _ne pas_ épouser. Encore que, on ne sait jamais, l'inverse peut aussi être possible, après tout.

Brienne haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Que voulez-vous dire père ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu curieuse. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tout simplement que, peut-être choisiras-tu d'épouser l'un de ces jeunes gens après l'avoir côtoyé durant plusieurs semaines de tournois, si jamais il se montre digne de toi. Et si jamais il t'aime sincèrement et que tu l'aimes en retour.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Brienne lâcha un éclat de rire attristé.

\- Oh cela père, j'en doute fort… Croyez-moi, cela n'arrivera _jamais_… »

Après tout, qui pourrait sincèrement l'aimer, elle que l'on commençait depuis quelques temps à surnommer « Brienne la Belle » avec une cruelle dérision ?

_A suivre…_


	3. Hé bien soit

Chapitre 2 : Hé bien soit.

Le Donjon rouge était complètement vide.

Jaime n'était pas le moins du monde étonné de cet état de fait, à cette heure de la nuit, tout le monde dormait, hormis ceux qui travaillaient encore.

Aussi, il ne fut pas réellement surpris non plus en tombant sur ser Barristan Selmy, gardant la porte de la chambre du roi Robert.

Ses relations avec le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale avaient toujours été quelque peu… chaotiques, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Si il admirait profondément le chevalier, la réciproque n'avait rien de vrai, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec la mort d'Aerys.

Il ne savait pas exactement si Selmy le méprisait ou non, mais en tout cas, il ne l'appréciait certainement pas.

De ce fait, il songea brièvement à rebrousser chemin, avant de se raviser.

Il était un chevalier que diable, il n'allait pas fuir !

Sans compter que, il n'allait pas se mentir, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Et Barristan lui semblait être tout désigné.

C'était un chevalier aguerri comme lui (bien plus que lui en fait si Jaime était honnête) et il était le seul dans l'entourage proche du Régicide à avoir vu de près tout comme lui les horreurs causées par le roi fou et à avoir survécu.

Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à comprendre où il en était.

« Ser Barristan, le salua-t-il avec respect et déférence.

\- Ser Jaime, lui répondit l'homme d'une voix polie et glaciale. »

Jaime grimaça.

Rien qu'avec le ton de sa voix, le vieil homme parvenait à lui faire clairement sentir que sa présence en ces lieux n'était pas désirée.

« Des difficultés pour trouver le sommeil ?

Jaime aurait pu mentir.

En vérité, cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il mentait, cinq ans qu'il faisait semblant, qu'il prétendait aller bien, être heureux, alors que c'était tout le contraire.

\- Oui, en effet, avoua-t-il avec une franchise désarmante – et plutôt surprenante venant de sa part. Je n'arrive plus à bien dormir depuis…

\- Depuis que vous avez tué le roi fou ?

Un sourire terriblement ironique et presque cynique prit place sur le visage du soldat

\- Vous voulez savoir le plus drôle dans toute cette histoire Selmy ? Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que durant la nuit qui a suivi le décès d'Aerys. Parce que au moins, je savais que la cité de Port-Réal n'allait pas exploser au cours de mon sommeil.

Une expression mêlée de stupeur et d'horreur envahit le visage du vieux chevalier.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Jaime se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé.

Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça, seuls sa fatigue fortement élevée et son épuisement psychologique étaient les causes de cette confession abrupte et inattendue.

Il était temps pour lui de se jeter à l'eau.

Plus question de reculer désormais.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dit, je crois, pourquoi j'ai tué le roi fou. D'un autre côté, comme presque tout les autres, vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé non plus. Et ne me dites pas ce que tout le monde pense de moi, que je suis le Régicide, l'homme sans honneur, et autres quolibets que l'on murmure très probablement derrière mon dos. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous dire la vérité, toute la vérité, une vérité que je garde secrète depuis cinq ans.

Barristan n'avait en vérité pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que pouvait bien être la fameuse « vérité » dont lui parlait le Lannister.

De ce qu'il en savait, le fils aîné de Tywin faisait rarement preuve de sérieux, tournant tout ou presque en dérision, mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé être aussi _sérieux _et_ grave _qu'à cet instant précis, et la lueur de presque froide cruauté qu'il trouva dans ses yeux lui fit véritablement froid dans le dos.

L'homme devant lui ne ressemblait en rien au gamin enthousiaste adoubé à Harrenhal par Gerold Hightower ou à l'adulte moqueur qui l'avait remplacé après la fin de la Rébellion de Robert.

Et il eut alors le pressentiment que ce que Jaime s'apprêtait à lui dire était véritablement capital et _important_.

\- Je vous écoute dans ce cas Ser Jaime.

\- Si vous croyez que j'ai tué le roi par ambition, afin d'accéder au pouvoir, ou de m'en rapprocher d'une quelconque manière, alors vous avez tort. Je n'ai tué Aerys que parce que je n'avais plus d'autre choix.

_On a toujours le choix_, manqua de lui rétorquer Barristan, qui jugea malgré tout plus prudent et sage de ne rien dire.

\- Le roi fou, reprit le Régicide, comprenant malgré sa folie que sa fin était proche, refusant toujours de se rendre, m'a donné l'ordre de lui apporter la tête de mon père. Et si vous pensez, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'horreur revenir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, que c'est la seule et unique raison qui m'a poussé à l'assassiner, vous en êtes très loin.

\- Alors dans ce cas là... pourquoi ?

\- Pour sauver la ville de Port-Réal et tout ses habitants, rugit finalement le chevalier, semblant à bout de forces. Parce que le roi, en bon Targaryen, et respectueux de la devise de sa famille, ironisa le jeune homme, qui est comme je vous le rappelle _feu et sang_, a décidé de faire exploser la capitale en utilisant du feu grégeois dissimulé dans toute la ville et ce afin d'entraîner tout le monde dans sa chute. _Voilà_ pourquoi je l'ai tué ! »

Et, alors que Jaime Lannister terminait sa confession, Barristan Selmy se posa à lui-même une seule et unique question.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais demandé les raisons de son geste ?

La réponse était très simple, tout comme Ned Stark, il était resté sur ses a priori, et sur une conception fausse et étriquée de l'honneur qui ne pouvait bien évidemment pas correspondre à cette situation.

Car oui, quand tout s'effondrait autour de vous, que _le roi_ lui-même n'était plus un modèle à suivre mais un monstre à arrêter, à quoi bon se soucier de l'honneur ?

Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si il avait été à sa place.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout les éléments de l'histoire en main, il sut alors que Jaime Lannister avait, à défaut d'avoir fait le bon choix, avait choisi le meilleur choix et le moins pire.

Il comprenait _pourquoi_ désormais.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

\- Personne ne voulait le savoir ni l'entendre. Il est moins effrayant de se dire qu'un serviteur du roi a failli à son devoir que d'admettre que _le roi en personne_ peut perdre la raison au point de conduire le royaume au bord du gouffre.

\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

\- Je suis fatigué. Voilà tout. Fatigué de jouer un rôle, d'être entouré d'hypocrites presque en permanence, de devoir chaque jour entendre les rancontars murmurés derrière mon dos. J'étouffe à la cour ! Je suis un chevalier, et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment de ne servir absolument à rien ! Rester à la Garde Royale me semble désormais tellement... futile !

\- Alors quoi, vous pensez ne plus être digne de la Garde du roi ? L'interrogea Barristan.

Un sourire amusé monta sur les lèvres de Jaime.

\- Oh bien au contraire Ser... Je pense que c'est plutôt la _Garde_ qui n'est plus digne de moi, dans l'état actuel où elle est. »

Barristan n'aurait pas dû être surpris, vraiment.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ser... Gardez votre sérieux je vous pris...

Le sourire du chevalier s'effaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire à votre avis Ser ? Je tourne en rond ici, je n'ai rien de particulièrement palpitant, d'héroïque ou même d'intéressant ou de _chevaleresque_ à effectuer, l'on se méfie de moi ou l'on me méprise... Si je reste ici, je vais finir par en crever d'ennui.

\- Alors partez dans ce cas, répliqua Barristan d'un ton pragmatique.

Jaime ricana.

\- Vous semblez pressé de vous débarrasser de moi Ser.

\- Peu m'importe que vous restiez ou que vous partiez Ser Jaime, mais si il se trouve que votre travail ici vous pèse trop, inutile de rester au Donjon Rouge plus longtemps. Rentrez chez vous. »

Chez lui...

Son chez lui, c'était Castral Roc, ou Port-Lannis à la rigueur, clairement pas la capitale des Sept Couronnes, de toute façon, s'il était venu dans cet endroit, c'était uniquement pour Cersei (et puis pour faire chier son père aussi, un peu), et désormais il n'avait plus de réelle raison de rester.

Barristan avait parfaitement raison.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Ni dans la ville, ni dans la Garde elle-même.

Ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup de monde allait le regretter non plus.

« Très bien, c'est décidé. Je présenterai ma démission au roi et au conseil restreint demain matin. »

Et dans le regard de Ser Barristan Selmy, Jaime Lannister fut surpris d'y voir non pas de la fierté, mais du moins quelque chose qui ressemblait à... de l'approbation, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître.

Et cela lui fit un bien fou.

C'était père qui allait être content...

_§§§§_

Il y avait une réunion du conseil restreint au moment où Jaime entra dans la pièce, et par chance, le roi et ses autres conseillers étaient déjà au courant de son projet, mais pas de ce qu'il avait à dire.

Pas de tout en tout cas.

Jaime n'allait pas seulement leur dire au revoir, il allait faire plus que cela.

Il allait faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début.

Il allait leur expliquer en long, en large et en travers le pourquoi du comment de la mort du roi fou.

Il ne voulait plus garder tout cela secret.

« Bien... mes seigneurs, vos majestés... Vous savez tous pourquoi je suis ici. Durant ces cinq dernières années, ma réputation n'a fait qu'empirer de jours en jours. Après la mort du roi fou, on a commencé à mal me regarder, mal parler de moi, vous tous y compris, enfin presque... Et peu m'importe en vérité, ma réputation ne compte pas en comparaison des vies des innocents peuplant la capitale. En effet, fit-il, si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai tué le roi fou non pas par ambition ou pour le plaisir de briser mon serment de le protéger, mais tout simplement afin de sauver des centaines de milliers de vie... Ce dernier comptait en effet tout faire brûler, les habitants et lui avec en ordonnant à ses pyromants de faire flamber les caisses de feu grégeois disséminées un peu partout.

Voilà ce à quoi vous avez échappé, parce que j'ai planté mon épée dans le dos du roi fou. Et pour ce geste, à quoi ai-je eu droit ? Le mépris, la calomnie, la méfiance, alors que je n'avais fait que ce que je pensais être juste ! Je ne demandais pas à ce qu'on me félicite, ne vous y trompez pas, seulement qu'on ne me juge pas pour cela sans savoir ce qu'il en était ! Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il est advenu, mon nom et mon honneur (enfin, ce qu'il en restait...) ont été traînés dans la boue, quant à moi...

Il eut un rire triste.

\- Quant à moi, on ne m'appelle maintenant plus que le Régicide ou l'homme sans honneur, comme si ce que j'avais fait avant ou après _ne comptait pas_... Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cela me pèse, et ces derniers temps, j'ai le sentiment de ne servir absolument à rien ici, et de perdre mon temps en faisant partie de la Garde Royale. De ce fait, fit-il en détachant sa belle cape blanche sous le regard surpris de l'assemblée (et celui indigné de mestre Pycelle), je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez bientôt plus disposer de mes services, conclut-il en balançant au sol et sans aucune cérémonie la dite cape en question, et de partir de la pièce sans un seul regard en arrière. »

_§§§§_

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, ta décision est irrévocable.

Entrée alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires en prévision de son voyage vers l'Ouest (et qu'il s'était déjà changé afin de revêtir de nouveau les couleurs de la famille Lannister), Cersei, appuyée contre la porte et les bras croisés, le regardait avec un regard inquiet.

Il hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Robert ?

\- Il te laisse t'en aller. Je pense qu'il sait parfaitement à quelles représailles il s'exposerait si il refusait ta démission.

\- De ma part ou de la tienne ?

\- De nous deux... lança Cersei avec un air machiavélique, auquel son jumeau répondit par un sourire amusé. »

Elle n'était pas sa sœur pour rien après tout.

« Très bien... et toi, ça va aller ?

Jaime se souvenait encore très bien d'une époque pas si lointaine ou lui et Cersei étaient inséparables, presque... _fusionnels,_ et même si les choses avaient pas mal évoluées depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal, elle restait tout de même sa sœur jumelle.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je devrais m'en sortir... c'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiète... Tu... enfin, tu étais vraiment malheureux ici ?

\- Cette ville est le constant rappel de ce que j'ai fait, et de ce que je n'ai _pas_ fait, ou de ce que j'ai vu... la mort des deux Stark, la folie d'Aerys, son « brûlez-les tous ! » que j'entends encore, la mort d'Elia Martell et de ses enfants que je n'ai pas su empêcher, et celles de tout les autres, je... Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Ce qu'a fait Aerys n'est plus, a disparu définitivement, s'est effacé, mais par moments, quand je suis dans la salle du trône, j'ai l'impression de sentir de nouveau l'odeur des flammes...

\- Alors soit... si jamais... tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi, alors vas-y. Où iras-tu ?

\- Je pense d'abord aller à Port-Lannis, Tyrion s'y trouve en ce moment, j'irai lui dire bonjour, à lui, à notre oncle Kevan, à notre tante Dorna et à notre cousin Lancel. »

Il vit sa sœur se figer, et il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris, sa haine contre leur petit frère semblait ne pas avoir diminuée d'un iota.

Dommage...

« Comme tu voudras, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, et de lui souhaiter bon voyage. »

_§§§§_

À Port-Lannis, Jaime avait été accueilli à bras ouverts par tout le monde, et tout aurait pu continuer ainsi si son père n'avait pas décidé de se mêler de sa vie.

Aussi, Tywin Lannister, quelques jours seulement après l'arrivée de son fils dans la ville s'y était ainsi rendu afin de revoir son fils pour la première fois depuis maintenant cinq ans, et aussi en profiter pour discuter de certaines choses avec celui qui venait de redevenir son héritier (oui, c'était Tywin Lannister, il ne perdait jamais le Nord, surtout dans ce genre d'occasion).

« Il paraît que tu as démissionné de la Garde Royale il y a quelques semaines.

\- En effet père, répondit prudemment le jeune homme.

Avec le lion, on ne savait jamais réellement à quoi s'attendre...

\- Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix.

Oh...

Venant de la part de Tywin Lannister, c'était très probablement proche d'un « je suis fier de toi mon fils. »

(Le genre de phrase qu'il ne prononçait jamais à voix haute quoi.)

\- Merci père.

\- Et cela signifie de ce fait que tu redeviens mon héritier légitime comme tu aurais toujours dû l'être.

Ah...

Oui, effectivement, Jaime admettait ne pas vraiment avoir pensé à ça, ne voulant sur le coup que s'évader de Port-Réal et s'éloigner des sombres souvenirs qu'elle contenait.

\- C'est exact... Père, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Qu'avez vous en tête ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Je vais aller droit au but. Tu n'as pas d'enfants et tu n'es pas marié.

\- Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il père ?

\- Cela me regarde parce que tu es mon fils, et qu'un jour ce sont tes enfants qui hériteront de Castral Roc, tu te _dois_ de perpétrer notre lignée, comme ta sœur l'a fait avec le roi Robert.

\- Vous dites cela uniquement parce que vous ne voulez pas Tyrion comme successeur, le railla alors Jaime, ne connaissant que trop bien la haine viscérale de l'ancienne Main du roi envers son dernier né. »

Son père le fusilla du regard.

« Ne me parle pas de ce... de ce _maudit lutin _! Cracha Tywin avec rage. Il n'aura _jamais_ Castral Roc, ça, j'en fais le serment.

_Je me moque bien de Castral Roc père_, pensa alors le Régicide.

Il repensa brièvement à l'histoire avec Tysha et ne put empêcher sa rage de ressurgir.

Il savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir obligé à commettre ce mensonge.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Protesta-t-il. _Et c'est votre fils_ !

Tywin balaya la question d'un revers de la main.

\- Mais peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour parler de... de cet enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû naître, fit-il avec dégoût. As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'île de Torth ?

Son fils fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris.

\- Oui, c'est une île perdue à l'Est non loin d'Accalmie gouvernée par une famille mineure de Westeros, pourquoi ? »

Son père n'était tout de même pas venu ici juste pour lui faire _un cours d'Histoire_ ?

Tywin se mit à ricaner.

« Ce n'est plus une famille si mineure que cela depuis quelques temps. Ils sont riches désormais, des mines de saphirs ont été découvertes sur l'île de Torth, et la famille qui y règne là-bas vient ainsi de prendre une toute nouvelle dimension.

\- J'entends bien père, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien avoir à faire avec moi ?

\- Lord Selwyn Torth a une fille dans tes âges nommée Brienne, elle est son unique héritière. D'ici deux mois, un grand tournoi sera organisé sur l'île de Torth et le vainqueur remportera la main de cette dernière, et deviendra donc le seigneur de l'île...

\- Et aura donc accès aux saphirs que son épouse possèdera... compléta Jaime, comprenant désormais _parfaitement_ où son père voulait en venir.

\- Précisément. »

Jaime ne voulait pas de cela, il ne voulait pas se marier pour l'argent, il ne voulait pas se marier tout court en vérité, persuadé qu'il était de ne jamais trouver une femme qu'il aimerait autant qu'il avait aimé Cersei.

« Notre famille est déjà suffisamment riche et n'a pas besoin d'argent, tenta-t-il faiblement d'argumenter tout en ayant conscience qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause cette fois-ci. »

Son père le regarda alors comme si il n'était qu'un crétin fini (ce qui du point de vue de son père était probablement le cas).

« Pour l'instant oui, il est vrai, mais contrairement à toi, je pense à l'avenir, et à celui de notre famille et viendra probablement un jour où nous en aurons besoin, et une alliance avec cette famille ne peut de toute façon que nous être bénéfique. »

Jaime soupira.

Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper.

Il hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix...

\- Non en effet, lui rétorqua son père... Et si je ne m'abuse, tu te plaignais ces derniers temps de ne rien pouvoir accomplir de _chevaleresque_. Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour le faire... »

Si il avait pu mettre son poing dans la gueule de son père pour cette remarque, Jaime l'aurait fait.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, bien décidé à tout faire pour perdre à ce tournoi si il lui apparaissait que la fiancée n'était pas faite pour lui, et aussi bien décidé à emmener son petit frère avec lui là-bas histoire de lui changer les idées (leur cousin Lancel étant encore trop jeune pour pouvoir s'y rendre).

Et c'est ainsi que Jaime Lannister prit le chemin de Torth, ignorant encore de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

(C'est-à-dire une femme chevalier hors du commun.)

_À suivre..._


	4. Vers la victoire ?

Chapitre 3 : Vers la victoire ?

Brienne de Torth était habituée à se battre à l'épée et avec d'autres armes en tout genre depuis qu'elle avait dix ans.

Maintenant, à seulement dix-neuf ans, et sans que personne ou presque dans tout le royaume en ait la moindre idée, elle était devenue l'une des guerrières les plus accomplies et aguerries qui soit.

Et en ce jour, seulement quatre ou cinq jours avant le début de ce tournoi dont elle n'avait jamais voulu, elle s'entraînait avec son maître d'armes, comme de coutume, dans le but d'être la mieux préparée possible pour les combats divers et variés qu'elle allait bientôt devoir mener.

Elle connaissait parfaitement bien sa valeur, mais elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas invincible, et la jeune femme avait la trouille au ventre à la simple idée _de perdre_.

Ce n'était pas un simple entraînement auquel elle pouvait mettre fin à tout moment si jamais la fatigue et l'épuisement la gagnaient, ce ne serait pas juste un combat anodin et ordinaire non, ce tournoi allait déterminer son destin, possiblement _le reste de sa vie _!

Elle. Ne. Pouvait. Pas. Perdre.

La défaite n'était _pas_ une option.

Si jamais elle perdait, c'en serait fini d'elle, aussi ce jour-là, elle s'entraîna d'arrache-pied pendant des heures, s'épuisant à la tâche, au point d'en inquiéter ser Bonvainc.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue être aussi acharnée, aussi vindicative, aussi… désespérée, en somme, c'en était presque effrayant.

Il y avait… une lueur dans ses yeux, c'était presque comme de la rage, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ elle était dans cet état.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

« Brienne, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois leur entraînement terminé.

Elle en avait mis du temps, mais elle avait finit par réussir à faire en sorte qu'il ne l'appelle plus lady, mais seulement Brienne.

Elle n'avait rien d'une dame.

Le chevalier avait appris au fil du temps à considérer la jeune femme comme sa propre fille, n'ayant lui-même pas d'enfants, et il éprouvait une véritable fierté en la voyant être devenue aussi forte.

De ce fait, la voir dans cet état d'énervement latent le déconcertait un peu, elle qui était si calme d'ordinaire… la plupart du temps.

\- Tout va bien Ser, mentit-elle sans absolument aucune conviction dans la voix.

\- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le tournoi à venir ? Dit-il, pas du tout convaincu par son mensonge, et bien décidé à la faire parler.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Ironisa-t-elle, se sentant passablement énervée sans même comprendre elle-même pourquoi.

La peur la rendait irritable, à n'en pas douter.

L'homme haussa un sourcil surpris.

Du sarcasme ?

Ça aussi c'était nouveau, et inattendu…

\- Alors c'est bien cela qui vous préoccupe ?

Elle hocha la tête, percée à jour.

\- Mon père vous a-t-il dit… quel était mon projet ?

Bonvainc hocha la tête à son tour.

\- En effet, il m'en a fait part il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.

\- Et qu'en pensez-vous ? Croyez-vous que c'est une bonne idée ? Que je serai à la hauteur ?

Le doute était fortement présent dans sa voix, et cela fit sourire le chevalier.

Cette attitude était bien plus proche de celle de la Brienne qu'il connaissait et avait appris à apprécier et à chérir comme son propre enfant.

\- Oh cela je n'en doute pas. Brienne, c'est moi qui vous ai entraînée, ce serait un peu un comble que, en ayant reçut mes enseignements, vous ne réussissiez pas ! En voyant qu'il avait au moins réussit à la faire sourire, il reprit son sérieux. Vous êtes forte, vous êtes douée, vous avez la rage de vaincre. Montrez à tout ces chevaliers de pacotille qui vous êtes, battez les à plate couture, et si jamais l'un d'entre eux veut encore vous épouser après cela, alors cela signifiera que vous avez trouvé le bon !

La jeune femme éclata de rire, avant que son expression joyeuse ne s'efface de son visage.

\- Ser, j'ai… j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. Peur de perdre, peur d'échouer, peur d'être condamnée à une vie dont je n'ai jamais voulu… Pour être honnête, je suis terrifiée. Je vais bientôt devoir tous les affronter et je crains de ne pas être prête. De ne pas en être capable.

\- Vous ne seriez pas un très bon chevalier si vous aviez la certitude de gagner. Et je suis sûr et certain que vous allez faire des merveilles à ce tournoi. Comme toujours. »

Les yeux de Brienne se mirent alors à briller d'une lueur de joie indescriptible.

Il était si rare qu'on l'appelle chevalier, ou même que l'on reconnaisse ses qualités de combattante, et Bonvainc grinça des dents en se disant que la décision la plus sage aurait sûrement été de la dissuader de s'engager dans cette folle entreprise.

Mais n'importe qui d'autre aurait probablement dit qu'il était tout aussi insensé qu'elle apprenne à se battre à l'épée, et pourtant, elle _l'avait fait_.

Il choisit donc de lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Il savait qu'elle en était capable.

_§§§§_

« Lady Brienne, vous nous avez fait mander ?

Brienne ne put se retenir de grimacer.

Elle leur avait pourtant bien dit et répété de nombreuses fois de l'appeler Brienne, et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne s'y était encore plié.

Puisqu'on ne pouvait pas l'appeler Ser, alors personne ne l'appellerait Lady dans ce cas-là.

Enfin, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- En effet Margaret… Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, appelle moi seulement Brienne, d'accord ? _Je ne suis pas une dame, _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

La servante acquiesça mais Brienne sentait que d'ici peu, elle commettrait de nouveau la même erreur.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait la moindre importance…

\- Mon père va organiser un grand tournoi durant les semaines à venir, et celui qui le remportera pourra également m'épouser, expliqua-t-elle aux servantes, serviteurs, écuyers et autres échansons en tout genre qui se trouvaient actuellement devant elle. Je pense que ce n'est un secret pour personne que je ne veux pas marier et que de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, je ne trouverai de toute façon pas chaussure à mon pied… De ce fait, je compte participer aux différents combats qui se tiendront à Torth, afin de remporter ma propre main… et cela en étant incognito, bien entendu.

\- Comme dans la légende du chevalier d'Aubier rieur ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux, et Brienne eut un sourire satisfait, connaissant cette histoire comme chacun d'entre eux, et se sentant flattée d'être comparée à un si illustre et mystérieux personnage.

\- Oui, on peut le voir comme cela…

\- Et vous aussi vous aurez votre propre blason afin d'entretenir encore plus le mystère ? Ajouta une autre personne de l'assemblée avec un certain enthousiasme. »

Brienne sentit alors quelque chose remuer en elle, une chose qui ressemblait à de la _joie_.

Que son père et son maître d'armes la soutiennent ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela, même si cela lui était d'un immense réconfort, bien évidemment, mais de réaliser en cet instant précis que ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses seuls amis, et non comme de simples serviteurs, croyaient également en elle, lui réchauffait le cœur d'une manière tout à fait… inattendue et inespérée.

Elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule soudainement.

« Oui, n'en doutez pas… Mais il ne s'agit pas du seul détail de ce stratagème. Afin de pouvoir jauger mes futurs prétendants, voir qui ils sont, ce qu'ils valent en tant que personne, puisque je suis supposée épouser l'un d'eux, je vais également me faire passer pour une d'entre vous lorsque je ne serai pas en train de me battre, et j'aurais besoin que vous prétendiez vous aussi que je ne suis _pas_ Brienne de Torth.

Une des servantes fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

\- Mais ma dame… Brienne, pourquoi donc jouer ainsi la comédie ?

\- Si un seul de mes prétendants voit mon visage, il voudra s'enfuir en courant de l'île de Torth et emmènera tout les autres avec lui. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas endurer une autre humiliation comme celle d'il y a cinq ans.

Une chance que son ancien promis ait fini par se trouver une femme, pensa-t-elle cyniquement, elle n'aurait pas à le revoir et cela lui épargnerait aussi le désagrément de potentiellement devoir le voir se battre pour les saphirs de la maison Torth plutôt que pour elle-même…

Encore que, elle aurait adoré pouvoir se venger de cet affront en lui bottant le cul au cours de ce tournoi…

Mais peu importe.

\- Mon nom sera Gwen, et je serai connue ici comme la nouvelle servante de Lord Selwyn, arrivée ici il y a peu. Je ne révélerai ma véritable identité qu'à la toute fin du tournoi… du moins, si je gagne, dans le cas contraire, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai.

Une chance qu'il n'y ait ni cour ni nobles à Torth et que personne ne vienne jamais sur l'île perdue, ou que ceux qui connaissaient le visage de Brienne ne fassent pas partie des nobles conviés au tournoi…

\- Est-ce tout La… Brienne ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Je vous demande seulement… d'éviter de laisser mon secret être découvert avant le bon moment, si c'est possible.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Brienne, nous le ferons. »

L'aspirante chevalier s'autorisa à sourire.

« Merci. »

_§§§§_

Le matin suivant, Brienne recommença à s'entraîner, seule cette fois.

Elle sentait une vraie satisfaction à se dépenser ainsi, sans avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit, seulement à effectuer les mouvements que lui avait enseignés son maître d'armes, et à se préparer pour le tournoi imminent.

Ici et maintenant, elle oubliait qu'elle était « Brienne la belle », elle oubliait que la plupart des chevaliers de Port-Réal se seraient sûrement moqués d'elle s'ils l'avaient vue ainsi (encore que, elle avait depuis peu changé d'armure et d'épée, un cadeau de son père pour son anniversaire. Dieux, elle se sentait réellement _chevalier_ désormais).

Elle oubliait qu'en dehors de l'Île aux Ours et de Dorne, personne ne l'aurait reconnue comme étant un chevalier, et ce malgré tout ses efforts.

Toute à son entraînement, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était actuellement observée.

Puis une toute petite voix résonna dans l'air.

« Ser ? »

Elle se retourna, tombant sur une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres, avant d'examiner son environnement.

Brienne se figea alors, choquée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Personne d'autre n'était là, ce qui signifiait donc qu'on s'adressait _à elle_ par ce titre, et ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Comment… comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils de confusion.

« Hé bien, ser, tout simplement… Vous ne cessez de répéter que vous n'êtes pas une dame, et vous voulez devenir chevalier… je pensais que c'était la bonne manière de vous appeler. »

Brienne crut qu'elle allait en pleurer de joie.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi, que son statut de chevalier n'était pas remis en cause.

Elle eut un sourire tremblant.

« Oui, en effet, tu as raison, seulement… je ne suis pas habituée à ce que l'on m'appelle ainsi.

L'enfant la regarda avec surprise.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que les femmes ne sont pas supposées devenir chevalier. Pas ici en tout cas.

\- Qui a décidé cela ?

Brienne réalisa qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, puisque vous vous entraînez pour devenir chevalier, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de vous appeler ser… ajouta la petite fille avec innocence et franchise. »

La jeune femme eut soudainement envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Comment t'appelles-tu petite ?

\- Emilia, ser…

Elle disait ce mot comme si c'était… complètement normal, _comme une évidence _et la fille de Selwyn Torth espérait sincèrement qu'un jour ce serait véritablement le cas.

Une larme de joie et d'allégresse roula alors le long de la joue de Brienne, et un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer et de te connaître Emilia. »

Ce fut le cœur léger que Brienne continua son entraînement.

_§§§§_

Elle avait en revanche le cœur beaucoup plus lourd le jour de l'arrivée de ses potentiels futurs époux.

Le tournoi ne débuterait que le lendemain, il est vrai, mais la jeune femme était déjà une boule de nerfs que personne n'était parvenu à calmer.

Même la présence d'Emilia, qui, en très peu de temps, avait réussi à gagner la sympathie de la jeune femme, n'y avait rien fait.

Orpheline suite à la mort de son père à la bataille du Trident et celle de sa mère, morte de maladie, l'enfant vivait désormais au château, et appréciait énormément Brienne, qu'elle admirait beaucoup.

La voir se battre ainsi, en faisant fi de ces convenances auxquelles elle ne comprenait absolument rien lui donnait envie de faire de même un jour.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à essayer de devenir chevalier un jour, en tant que roturière et surtout en tant que fille, mais en la regardant faire, elle commençait à être tentée de faire la même chose.

Et ce n'était clairement pas le tournoi à venir qui allait l'en dissuader.

Par ailleurs, elle s'était beaucoup plu et amusée la veille à se battre contre Brienne avec une épée en bois pendant quelques heures, même s'il est vrai qu'elle s'était essoufflée plutôt rapidement (ce qui n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant), et elle avait hâte de recommencer l'expérience le plus tôt possible.

Au cours de la journée, Brienne et la fillette se promenèrent donc au cœur de la Vesprée, se faufilant un peu partout sans être repérées ou remarquées par qui ce soit (uniquement en raison de leur statut de domestique, dans le cas contraire, le physique atypique de Brienne l'aurait clairement faite sortir du lot), et à vrai dire, la première rencontre de Brienne de Torth avec Jaime Lannister pouvait être résumée en un seul et unique mot.

Banale.

En effet, alors que la petite fille et la jeune femme contemplaient à loisir les différents chevaliers (les rumeurs disaient même que ser Barristan lui-même s'y trouverait en tant que spectateur) ainsi que les gentes dames venus participer ou assister au tournoi, le Régicide, accompagné de son petit frère, mettait enfin les pieds sur Torth.

Brienne – ou plutôt « Gwen » – était en train de marcher en direction du lieu où les joutes prendraient place au cours des cinq prochains jours, quand elle percuta par inadvertance un écuyer qui continua sa route sans même remarquer qu'il l'avait faite tomber à la renverse, la jeune femme s'étant emmêlée les pieds et donc de chuter par terre.

Brienne lâcha un juron peu délicat, amortissant le choc à l'aide de ses mains.

Et, avant qu'Emilia ait eu le temps de lui demander si elle allait bien, Brienne vit quelqu'un lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda une voix qu'elle identifia comme étant indéniablement masculine et inconnue d'elle. »

Mortifiée par sa chute, elle se remit sur pied, un peu désorientée, et, après un rapide coup d'œil sur le jeune homme blond aux yeux verts qui lui faisait face, qu'elle identifia très rapidement comme étant un chevalier, elle rebaissa immédiatement la tête, à la fois par habitude d'avoir en permanence les yeux rivés au sol (et afin que l'homme n'ait pas à subir la vision de son visage), mais aussi parce que c'était ainsi que les écuyers, servants et autres membres de la domesticité étaient censés se comporter en la présence de nobles seigneurs.

« Oui ser, tout va bien. Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre rapidement, avant de le saluer.

Il lâcha alors sa main, conscient du fait qu'il la tenait toujours, et alors qu'elle s'obstinait à regarder ses pieds, il se contenta de lui sourire et de la saluer.

Malgré le fait qu'elle portait une tunique et un pantalon, il comprit immédiatement que c'était une femme.

\- Oh mais je vous en pris… Passez une bonne journée, fit-il avant de s'éclipser, suivit par son frère. »

Il se fit rapidement la réflexion, n'ayant pas vraiment pu voir clairement son visage, qu'elle avait de très jolis yeux bleus.

Brienne, quant à elle s'épousseta tout simplement, retirant la poussière de ses vêtements, sachant parfaitement que d'ici quelques minutes, elle aurait tout oublié de cette rencontre, et réciproquement.

_§§§§_

Durant le banquet du soir, Brienne, cette fois-ci dans son rôle d'échanson, ne fut guère surprise de revoir le chevalier en question parmi toutes les personnes présentes au dîner, et, curieuse, elle se demanda si il venait à Torth pour participer au tournoi ou simplement pour assister au spectacle.

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre cas, elle allait lui en donner pour son argent…

Au cours de la soirée, l'absence surprenante de l'héritière de Selwyn Torth fut bien évidemment évoquée et discutée (son père prétendant qu'elle était souffrante et n'était pas en état de sortir de sa chambre), et Brienne serra les dents comme jamais auparavant.

Entre autre à cause des spéculations sur son physique, ainsi que quelques remarques graveleuses sur ce qu'ils aimeraient bien lui faire durant la nuit de noce…

Elle était habituée aux remarques désagréables sur son physique, elle les avait encaissées pendant des années, soit dans son dos, soit face à face, alors oui, elle s'y était faite, bien malgré elle, mais jamais… enfin ça n'avait _jamais_ été à _ce_ _point_-_là_, et surtout sans qu'on sache que c'était _d'elle _que l'on parlait.

La plupart du temps, son arrivée suffisait à les faire taire du moins momentanément.

Hé bien, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, et si elle serra la cruche de vin un peu trop fort dans ses mains à quelques moments, il n'y avait _qu'eux_ à blâmer…

Elle manqua même de la laisser échapper au sol lorsque le surnom « Brienne la belle » fut évoqué à plusieurs reprises, et elle bénit tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait que _personne_ autour de cette table ne soit au courant du véritable sens moqueur et rabaissant de ce dernier.

Seul le chevalier inconnu se tut, semblant désapprouver ces racontars, et la jeune femme lui en sut gré.

Peut-être était-ce sa naïveté qui parlait, mais il lui semblait être un peu moins pire que les autres.

Jaime, quant à lui, qui n'avait guère mieux à faire (Tyrion étant en ce moment-même dans un des rares bordels de Torth – et allait probablement y rester toute la nuit), regarda la jeune femme qui leur servait du vin, et il remarqua à plusieurs reprises que lorsque le nom de Brienne de Torth était prononcé, assorti de commentaires d'un mauvais goût certain, elle se figeait brusquement, ou qu'une lueur de colère et de rage apparaissait dans ses beaux yeux saphirs.

Il supposa tout bonnement qu'elle réagissait ainsi parce qu'elle n'appréciait guère d'entendre sa maîtresse être moquée et raillée de cette manière, et il ne pouvait clairement pas lui donner tort.

Le Régicide continua à la regarder.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait mieux, il pouvait en effet dire qu'elle n'avait rien de la beauté ensorcelante de Cersei, ou celle de beaucoup de jeunes femmes, nobles ou non, qu'il avait pu côtoyer au cours des dernières années.

Mais en vérité, elle n'était pas vraiment laide non plus, ceci dit, et ce qui ressortait réellement en elle, c'était ses yeux, qu'elle avait magnifiques, il devait le reconnaître.

À vrai dire, il regretta presque de la voir partir à un moment de la soirée, puisque la regarder et l'analyser lui permettait de s'évader de ses pensées ordinaires un peu plus… sombres.

En particulier le fait que Lady Brienne de Torth n'était définitivement _pas_ la seule personne de cette île à subir les rumeurs et les murmures ainsi que les divers racontars à son sujet derrière son dos…

Encore que, en ce qui le concernait, les gens ne s'assuraient pas toujours du fait qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre.

Il était le Régicide et l'homme sans honneur après tout, et les rumeurs sur pourquoi il avait décidé de quitter la Garde Royale allaient actuellement bon train.

Certains avançaient que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était à la recherche d'une riche héritière à épouser (ce qui justifiait sa présence sur l'île) parce que la maison Lannister était en passe d'être ruinée.

Jaime était presque amusé de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité finalement.

Et si ces bruits-là étaient distrayants, ceux évoquant son rôle durant la rébellion de Robert l'étaient beaucoup moins, et il termina son verre en ironisant intérieurement et cyniquement sur le fait que lui était décrié pour avoir brisé son serment mais fait quelque chose de juste alors que la Montagne, lui, au contraire, avait bêtement obéi aux ordres et fait quelque chose de terrible mais sans subir l'opprobre populaire ou même celle des nobles en générale (si l'on exceptait celle d'Eddard Stark ou celle d'Oberyn Martell… ou même la sienne.)

Ainsi, il partit se coucher avec la certitude qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.

Ou du moins que si il parvenait, il ne dormirait pas _bien_.

Après tout, à force, il avait fini par s'habituer aux cauchemars, en les endurant toutes les nuits.

Et ce n'était certainement pas cette nuit qu'ils allaient s'arrêter…

_A suivre… _


	5. Mensonges et omissions

Chapitre 4 : Mensonges et omissions.

Il n'avait pas eu tort.

Une bonne partie de sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars.

D'un seul en particulier, à propos d'une seule et unique personne.

Cette fois-ci, il avait vu Rhaella Targaryen.

En un sens, ce qui était arrivé à la dragonne était l'un de ses plus grands échecs, et aussi l'une des plus terribles injustices qu'avait connue le royaume.

En ce qui concernait les morts de Rickard et Brandon Stark, on aurait pu arguer (avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi) qu'ils étaient les ennemis du roi et de la couronne pour justifier (mais pouvait-on _réellement_ justifier ce genre de chose ?) leur mort, et il en était de même pour la mort d'Elia Martell et ses enfants, détruire tout ce qui restait des Targaryen (comme son père l'avait autrefois fait avec les Reyne) afin qu'aucun d'eux ne revienne jamais pour se venger ou pour prétendre au trône autrefois occupé par sa famille et ainsi déclencher un nouveau bain de sang.

_Pour le bien du royaume_.

Ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse, un mensonge auxquels certains se forçaient à croire afin de mieux dormir la nuit, et Jaime aurait presque voulu y croire lui aussi.

Ça lui aurait beaucoup simplifié la vie.

Mais Rhaella…

Rhaella _était la reine_.

La souveraine, l'épouse du roi, et surtout, _elle était innocente_.

Et rien ne pourrait jamais justifier ce qu'elle avait vécu, toutes les horreurs endurées aux mains d'Aerys, les viols, les coups, la violence injustifiée, _la souffrance_.

Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il avait tué Aerys dans le fond.

Pour elle.

Pour Rhaella Targaryen, pour la venger, elle, dont le seul crime était d'être née dans la mauvaise famille, et d'avoir épousé contre son gré un monstre.

Savoir qu'il l'avait vengée ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde à bien dormir.

Cette nuit-là, il ne rêva pas de bûchers ou de flammes.

Il n'entendit que les hurlements de douleur et de détresse de la pauvre femme, ne vit que ses beaux yeux améthystes vides, emplis de larmes, son expression de terreur et d'horreur, de profonde tristesse, n'entendit qu'une seule question.

_Pourquoi _?

_Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas protégée ?_

_Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tué plus tôt _?

_Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas sauvé ma belle-fille et mes petits-enfants _?

Pauvre Rhaella, morte comme sa mère à lui, en donnant la vie, morte alors qu'elle était veuve, alors qu'elle était _enfin libre_, et l'injustice de sa situation lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre lorsqu'il l'avait apprise, tout comme quand il avait vu les corps morts d'Elia et ceux de ses enfants.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla finalement, ce fut en mordant ses propres poings pour ne pas hurler.

Il soupira de découragement, avant de frotter ses yeux fatigués, afin de se réveiller définitivement.

Il allait être en forme pour la joute du lendemain tiens…

Il aurait été bien naïf de croire qu'il dormirait mieux à Torth qu'à Port-Réal, et, conscient qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de la nuit (il ne _voulait pas_ se rendormir de toute façon), il se décida à se lever.

Autant qu'il découvre un peu les environs, ce n'est pas comme si il avait mieux à faire.

Si ça l'aidait à occulter un temps de sa mémoire les crimes du roi fou, alors tant mieux.

Il avait définitivement besoin de penser à autre chose.

_§§§§_

Brienne n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Et elle savait déjà très bien pourquoi, l'excitation et le stress provoqués par le fait que la première épreuve du tournoi était toute proche en étaient la cause.

Elle était certes fort jeune, mais elle était déjà assez entraînée pour pouvoir participer à toutes les différentes épreuves qui se tiendraient au cours des semaines suivantes, que ce soit les joutes, la mêlée, le concours de tir à l'arc, le concours de lancer de haches, ou la course hippique.

Les remporterait-elle toutes ?

Elle n'en savait encore rien, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, se retournant dans son lit, encore et encore, sans succès.

À nouveau, l'entraînement avec son maître d'armes n'avait rien à voir avec de véritables combats menés contre des chevaliers qu'elle ne connaissait aucunement, et contre qui elle ne s'était jamais battue.

_Bien sûr _qu'elle avait peur.

Elle était une femme, et cela faisait _des années _qu'on lui disait que de ce fait, elle n'arriverait jamais à rien, qu'elle ne serait jamais chevalier.

Oh, elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux, mais une part d'elle-même, celle qui avait aussi terriblement souffert des remarques désobligeantes sur son physique, avait peur qu'ils aient _raison_ à son sujet.

Incapable de réussir à trouver le sommeil, et ne supportant pas de rester inactive, elle décida de finalement se lever et d'aller dans la cour du château afin de s'entraîner un petit peu.

_§§§§§_

Lorsque Jaime Lannister revit la servante entre-aperçue par deux fois la veille, elle était en train de tirer à l'arc.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris en la voyant être aussi douée (surtout à son âge), constatant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le profil qu'on s'attendait à voir chez un écuyer, principalement à cause de ses vêtements (qui laissaient penser qu'elle n'était pas noble, ça et aussi le fait qu'elle semblait être une servante vu ce qu'elle avait fait durant la soirée précédente) mais sa technique au tir à l'arc démontrait le contraire.

Lorsque la flèche de la jeune femme eut atteint sa cible une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

« Joli tir. »

Brienne sursauta, interdite, avant de finalement se tourner dans sa direction.

Un éclat de peur brilla dans son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître quand elle le reconnut, mais son corps resta tendu, agité par la méfiance.

« Merci ser, fit-elle à l'homme, avant de se retourner pour tirer une autre flèche, ne souhaitant clairement pas engager la conversation. »

Elle n'osa pas lui demander de partir, elle était supposée être une simple servante ici, pas l'héritière de l'île, elle n'avait aucunement le droit de lui demander cela si elle ne voulait pas foutre sa couverture en l'air, et puis, du moment qu'il se contentait de la regarder sans rien faire d'autre, ce n'était pas grave, pas vrai ?

Il la regarda faire pendant quelques minutes, clairement impressionné de la voir atteindre sa cible à chaque fois, et aussi particulièrement intrigué par ce fait.

Elles étaient rares les femmes non nobles qui avaient d'aussi bonnes compétences dans ce domaine, et Torth n'était pas vraiment connue pour être aussi ouverte que l'île aux Ours ou Dorne à ce sujet.

Cette femme était en train de devenir pour lui un mystère que Jaime Lannister comptait bien résoudre.

« Depuis combien de temps tirez-vous à l'arc ? Lui demanda-t-il, incapable de rester silencieux plus de quelques minutes, et sentant l'ennui le guetter, tout en étant piqué par la curiosité et l'envie de savoir ce qui avait pu mener une simple servante à savoir tirer aussi bien avec un arc.

\- Depuis que j'ai dix ans ser, répondit-elle. »

_Ser_.

Ser, oui, et non pas _Régicide_, comme la plupart des gens l'appelaient en permanence désormais, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas utilisé ce mot en sa présence, enfin, pas sans l'avoir nommé Régicide au moins une fois avant.

Il avait presque fini par oublier au bout de cinq ans qu'il n'était pas que le meurtrier d'Aerys, et qu'il n'était pas seulement le fils de Tywin Lannister non plus.

Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que la jeune femme ne savait probablement pas qui il était.

Certes, il portait effectivement les couleurs de sa maison, mais les soldats et autres nobles rattachés à sa famille le faisaient également, et il ne lui avait pas encore révélé son nom, et il n'avait pas non plus été évoqué au cours de la soirée, puisqu'il était resté en dehors des diverses conversations.

« Et… ajouta-t-il, sentant presque sans les voir les yeux de l'inconnue être levés au ciel en signe d'exaspération, qui vous a donc appris cela ?

\- Le maître d'armes de la famille Torth, il a accepté de m'apprendre toutes les techniques de combat qu'il connaît. Je suis très proche de Lady Brienne, la fille de Lord Selwyn, je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il a accepté d'accéder à ma demande, je la connais bien, et elle m'a soutenue dans mon projet.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge en quelque sorte, puisqu'elle _était_ Lady Brienne.

Mais cela, le chevalier n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Oh je vois… Comment est-elle ? Lady Brienne je veux dire.

À aucun moment elle n'envisagea de lui mentir.

Par pur pragmatisme, et surtout parce que c'était inutile, puisque à moins qu'il ne quitte l'île le lendemain et ne revienne jamais, il était fort probable qu'il soit là le dernier jour du tournoi lorsqu'elle se révélerait à tous.

Et il la verrait telle qu'elle était vraiment, il saurait toute la vérité.

Autant ne rien ne lui cacher quant à son physique et ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs…

\- Elle est laide, commença-t-elle en guise de préambule. Tout comme moi, ma dame a subi depuis sa petite enfance de nombreuses moqueries sur son physique disgracieux, c'est en parti cela qui nous a approchées toutes les deux…

\- C'est… très cruel et plutôt triste. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, comme pour vous ?

Brienne le regarda alors comme si elle avait la certitude qu'il se moquait d'elle et ne lut que de la sincérité dans ses yeux.

Il était probablement juste très bon acteur…

\- Vous m'avez bien regardée ? Je ne suis pas belle… et elle non plus.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez laide, fit-il tout simplement, et en entendant ces mots, la première pensée de Brienne fut qu'il était en train de lui mentir, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Elle était certes habituée à ce genre de farce, mais après l'histoire avec son fiancé, elle ne s'était plus laissée prendre au piège.

Elle devait se faire une raison.

L'amour, ce n'était pas pour elle.

\- Si vous le dites, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, agissant comme si cela ne l'affectait en aucune façon alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose en elle se morceler en plusieurs petits morceaux. »

Prenant alors conscience que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle, il décida de parler d'autre chose.

« Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour cette famille ?

Brienne se détendit légèrement, avant de se tendre de nouveau, nerveuse, se souvenant de la fable qu'elle voulait que ses serviteurs racontent à son sujet, avant de réaliser que ça n'avait en réalité absolument aucune importance.

\- Depuis toujours, depuis que je suis petite fille en réalité. J'ai été élevée en parallèle de Lady Brienne, je considère Lord Selwyn comme mon second père, et je lui suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir permis d'apprendre à me battre.

\- Quel est votre rôle ici ?

\- Je suis la servante de Lady Brienne, je sers également le vin à l'occasion et je suis l'écuyer de Ser Bonvainc.

Jaime hocha la tête avec intérêt.

\- Servante, échanson, écuyer… vous êtes multi-tâches _fillette_…

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'appelait comme cela, ou même la raison qui faisait que ce soit ce mot précis qu'il ait choisi, le surnom lui était juste venu comme ça… naturellement.

Le corps de Brienne se raidit instantanément.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, siffla-t-elle alors en le fusillant du regard, oubliant pendant quelques secondes que ce n'était pas la manière convenable pour une supposée servante de se comporter avec un noble. »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu craindre, le chevalier se contenta de lui sourire.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?

Ce n'était qu'une remarque banale lancée en l'air (et une manière diablement alambiquée de demander son nom à quelqu'un), et pourtant, Brienne fit quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement.

Elle se mit à _rougir_.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi !

Peut-être parce qu'il était très rare qu'elle interagisse avec des jeunes gens de son âge sans qu'au moins une blague désagréable ne soit lâchée à un moment donné sur son apparence physique…

Sans compter que _là_ le fait qu'elle soit une noble ne rentrait même pas en ligne de compte, puisqu'elle n'était à ses yeux qu'une simple servante !

« Je m'appelle Gwen, ser, répondit-elle, sans même penser à lui demander son nom, et Jaime décida de ne pas le lui donner. »

Ce serait la première fois, même si ce n'était qu'illusoire, et que cela ne durerait clairement pas très longtemps, qu'il ne serait pas considéré par quelqu'un par rapport à son nom de famille ou par rapport à la mort d'Aerys.

Il savait déjà que d'ici quelques heures, cette illusion se dissiperait dans l'air.

Alors, autant en profiter tant que cela durait.

« Et donc, Gwen… tu veux devenir chevalier.

Elle attendit, un bouclier autour du cœur, qu'il fasse ce que tout le monde faisait quand elle leur parlait de son rêve.

Qu'il se moque.

\- C'est un beau rêve, même si je dois t'avouer que personnellement je n'ai plus vraiment foi en la chevalerie, je comprends pourquoi tu veux en faire partie. »

Ce n'était pas parce que ses rêves d'héroïsme n'étaient plus que cendres à cause de ce titre de Régicide qui lui collait à la peau et qu'il ne croyait plus en rien que cette jeune femme devait en faire de même.

Elle cligna des yeux, abasourdie, et la bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson, qu'elle referma quelques secondes plus tard.

Ça… c'était véritablement surprenant.

« Vous… vous ne… enfin… vous n'essayez pas de m'en dissuader ? S'exclama-t-elle, proprement interloquée.

Jaime la regarda, confus.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Je… hoqueta-t-elle, ne trouvant même plus ses mots. Mais… vous… Enfin, je suis une femme ! Et je ne suis pas une noble de surcroît, je ne devrais pas vouloir… Je ne comprends pas !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ceux que j'ai rencontrés au cours de ma vie me disaient que j'étais stupide de rêver d'une chose pareille, et vous, vous…

\- Alors ces gens étaient de sombres crétins, répliqua Jaime avec sa franchise et son franc-parler habituel. »

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

Oh, si c'était sincère, alors elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur lui, mais s'il mentait, c'était un jeu bien cruel qu'il lui jouait là.

« Vous êtes un homme étonnant et plein de surprises ser, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, avant de continuer son entraînement, ce qui le fit alors sourire. Et bonne chance pour le tournoi, si jamais vous y participer.

Son sourire s'accentua, avant qu'il ne finisse par bailler, signe qu'il valait mieux pour lui de retourner se coucher pour essayer de dormir un peu.

\- En effet, je serai l'un des participants… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Gwen… enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, cette information la réconforta.

Savoir qu'un de ses prétendants n'était pas un complet enfoiré était plutôt plaisant, elle devait le reconnaître.

Une part d'elle-même, toujours la même, lui susurra qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait avec elle dans le passé.

Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de la faire taire.

_§§§§_

Jaime n'avait guère dormi après sa conversation avec Gwen, mais il était suffisamment reposé et en forme pour aller récupérer son petit frère, qui (et ce n'était pas surprenant) était encore dans le seul et unique bordel de l'île (Jaime était même surpris qu'ils en possèdent un tout court), et en entrant dans sa chambre, il soupira.

Tyrion ne semblait pas plus ivre que d'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air encore passablement éméché et n'avait de toute évidence pas beaucoup dormi lui non plus, mais pour une toute autre raison que la sienne.

« Bonjour Jaime, fit Tyrion en baillant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son grand frère leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis venu te chercher pour le tournoi, pour que tu y assistes avec moi et que tu me vois jouter. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas manquer ça ?

\- Tu as bien intérêt à gagner mon frère, j'ai parié sur ta victoire.

Le chevalier ricana alors.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? J'y compte bien, sois en sûr !

\- Donc tu comptes bien épouser cette fille comme Père te l'a demandé ? Dit Tyrion, et Jaime ne put manquer la flamme de haine passagère brûler dans ses yeux à la mention de Tywin Lannister, et il n'en fut même pas surpris. « L'incident Tysha » était encore frais dans son esprit. Personne ne l'a encore vue, ni ne sait à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Une de ses servantes m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas jolie, mais en dehors de cela, je ne sais rien d'elle, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Une lueur calculatrice apparut dans les yeux du nain, et le Régicide comprit alors qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû dire une chose pareille.

\- Oh, je vois… mon frère aurait-il donc une nouvelle fois joué le bourreau des cœurs ?

Là aussi, il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris.

\- Tyrion, ce n'est pas du tout ce que… nous avons seulement _parlé_, c'est clair ?

\- Oui bien sûr Jaime, je n'en doute pas et je te crois sur parole, lui rétorqua le lutin avec un ton qui signifiait clairement le contraire.

\- Tu es vraiment insupportable… murmura Jaime, mais son sourire montrait bien qu'il était plus amusé que fâché.

\- Oui je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes mon frère… Alors, elle est jolie ?

Le visage de Gwen lui revint en mémoire.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je trouve, oui… Elle a un physique plutôt atypique, et qui sort de l'ordinaire, mais elle reste belle.

\- Qu'exerce-t-elle comme fonction ici ?

\- Elle est servante, mais elle est également et surtout aspirante chevalier. »

Son frère manqua alors s'étouffer avec son verre de vin (d'où est-ce qu'il le sortait d'ailleurs ?), et lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Comme je te le dis, elle veut devenir chevalier.

\- Elle a conscience que son entreprise est probablement vouée à l'échec ?

\- Oh que oui, elle le sait, crois-moi… Mais je pense qu'elle peut réussir. Tu devrais la voir tirer à l'arc Tyrion, elle est douée. Vraiment douée. »

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de son frère, et Tyrion haussa un sourcil surpris.

Cette femme avait vraiment dû le marquer.

« Hé bien je lui souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas, ironisa-t-il, elle en aura bien besoin, et le chevalier ne put le contredire. En tout cas, enchaîna-t-il, je pense que tu n'as pu que lui plaire, après tout, tu es Jaime Lannister, le plus bel homme des Sept Couronnes, et aussi l'un des plus riches, si ce n'est le plus riche…

Jaime eut un ricanement nerveux.

Il se sentait presque comme un gamin ayant commis une bêtise et n'arrivant même pas à s'en vouloir.

\- Elle… elle ne sait pas que je suis Jaime Lannister.

Tyrion se figea, stupéfait.

\- Ah… Et comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas demandé mon nom… et je n'ai pas jugé bon de le lui donner…

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

Jaime poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Tyrion… tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis _Jaime Lannister_. Le Régicide, l'homme sans honneur, si l'on regarde le côté sombre, et le fils de l'un des hommes les plus puissant du royaume du côté plus lumineux. En lui disant qui je suis, je serai soit confronté au mépris, soit à l'obséquiosité, et je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Tu sais qu'elle va bien finir par le savoir…

\- Oui, je le sais… Mais pour une fois, je voulais que quelqu'un me voit autrement que comme le traître à son roi, ou comme un des plus beaux partis du royaume. Et quand j'en ai eu l'opportunité, je l'ai saisie !

_Je voulais juste que quelqu'un voit _Jaime, _voit qui je suis réellement_.

C'était idiot bien sûr, _évidemment_ que son mensonge par omission ne pourrait pas durer toujours, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si cette femme allait prendre une importance notable dans sa vie, pas vrai ?

\- Sa dame est devenue en seulement quelques semaines l'une des héritières les plus demandée en mariage, elle devrait comprendre que tu ne te réduis pas à ça.

\- Je m'en doute… De toute façon, je ne vais bientôt plus réussir à faire tenir debout cette… supercherie, elle sera probablement au tournoi quand je m'y trouverai. Et elle saura qui je suis quand on annoncera mon nom.

\- Très bien… allons y dans ce cas !

\- Tu es sûr… d'être prêt ?

\- Oui bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, le temps d'enfiler des vêtements propres et ce sera parfait !

\- Si tu le dis. »

Il n'osa pas faire remarquer à son petit frère qu'il puait encore l'alcool, ce dernier devait déjà le savoir très bien…

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu du tournoi, Jaime pensait encore à Gwen.

_À suivre…_


	6. Je ne renoncerai pas !

Chapitre 5 : Je ne renoncerai pas !

**ND'A :**** Alors, étant une quiche en héraldique je préviens tout de suite que je risque de mal décrire le blason évoqué plus tard, vu que je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver la moindre description, je me suis débrouillée comme je pouvais.**

Gwen était déjà là, remarqua le chevalier en arrivant enfin sur place, habillée en page, et elle salua rapidement Jaime en le voyant passer, puis sursauta en croisant un homme dont on disait qu'il s'agissait de Ser Barristan _en personne_, venu pour assister au tournoi, ayant eu la permission du roi Robert.

Songeant au fait qu'elle allait concourir à ce tournoi en tant que chevalier mystérieux, inconnu et incognito, et qu'il avait fait de même autrefois, elle se mit à sourire, amusée.

Apparemment, certaines choses étaient appelées à se répéter.

Elle prit place dans les gradins, afin d'assister au moins à la première joute, prévoyant de s'esquiver pour se préparer durant la deuxième joute (qui remarquerait la disparition d'une simple servante de toute façon ?), puisqu'elle était supposée tenter sa chance à son tour au cours de la troisième.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que le chevalier inconnu était l'un des premiers à se lancer dans la joute.

Il avait véritablement fière allure sur sa monture, et, occupée à regarder les autres participants, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait brièvement posé son regard sur elle.

Puis, le héraut annonça le nom du jeune homme, et elle se figea sur place, interdite.

_Jaime Lannister…_

Son chevalier inconnu, c'était _Jaime Lannister en personne _!

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus surprise de cette soudaine révélation.

Il ne ressemblait en rien au portrait qu'on faisait de lui, jeune homme arrogant et détestable, et certes, elle avait perçu de l'arrogance dans ses paroles, mais il était majoritairement resté sympathique à son égard, bien plus que la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait déjà côtoyés au cours de sa vie.

Il était le Régicide, certes, et alors ?

Il avait démontré à son égard plus de respect et de gentillesse en une soirée que beaucoup des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées.

Alors certes, elle était plutôt confuse, Jaime Lannister n'étant pas vraiment le genre d'homme qu'on s'imaginait vouloir cacher son identité, en fait, venant de sa part, on se serait en vérité imaginé le contraire.

Les apparences étaient parfois vraiment trompeuses, pensa-t-elle, songeuse, le regardant jouter, n'étant même pas _surprise_ de le voir battre son adversaire avec une grande facilité.

De toute évidence, le jeune homme était largement à la hauteur de sa réputation de chevalier hors pair, et Brienne était au moins autant inquiète qu'impatiente d'avoir l'occasion de l'affronter au cours du tournoi.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avait l'opportunité de se mesurer à l'un des plus grands chevaliers de tout Westeros !

En vérité, savoir qui il était ne changeait finalement pas grand-chose, certes il ne lui avait pas dit son vrai nom, mais elle ne le lui avait pas demandé non plus et ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait sciemment menti... contrairement à elle.

Alors qu'elle regardait en face d'elle, elle réalisa soudainement que la joute était désormais finie et que les deux autres chevaliers suivants étaient déjà en train de se préparer pour la suivante, et elle réalisa qu'il était temps pour elle de filer si jamais elle voulait elle-même ne pas être en retard à son propre combat.

Et qu'elle devait trouver une excuse pour justifier son absence, si jamais quelqu'un (et par _quelqu'un _elle voulait dire Jaime Lannister) se demandait où elle avait bien pu passer.

Se tournant vers Emilia qui était assise juste à côté d'elle, elle lui dit :

« Écoute-moi bien Emilia, si jamais l'on te demande où je suis, réponds que je suis actuellement au chevet de Lady Brienne qui a demandé à m'avoir auprès d'elle pour que je lui fasse la lecture. »

La fillette hocha la tête et la jeune femme s'esquiva alors, le cœur autant à tout rompre et avec la peur et l'excitation tapis au creux de son ventre.

Dieux, elle avait tellement _hâte_ !

Si quelqu'un la connaissant avait pu la voir ainsi, courant aussi vite que possible, le visage fouetté par le vent, les joues rougies et le sourire aux lèvres, il n'aurait pas reconnu la Brienne au visage d'ordinaire sombre et maussade.

Cette Brienne là était réellement _heureuse_.

_§§§§_

Alors qu'il sortait de sa tente, son armure ôtée et après s'être changé, Jaime réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gwen avait disparu.

La dernière fois qu'il avait pu voir les gradins, elle s'y trouvait encore, une petite fille assise à ses côtés (qui était encore là), mais désormais, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdu et aussi un peu confus.

Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son identité ?

Il espérait sincèrement que non, mais n'ayant pas pu voir l'expression qu'avait pu refléter le visage de la servante lorsque son nom avait été annoncé, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de sa réaction quant à son nom véritable qu'il avait « omis » de lui révéler.

Ce n'était rien du tout s'il y pensait quelques secondes, à aucun moment il n'avait mentit, et de toute façon, Gwen n'était qu'une servante, ça n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant.

Et pourtant...

Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille ne l'avait pas regardé comme s'il était le responsable de la ruine du royaume.

Il avait beau à peine la connaître, son opinion comptait pour lui.

C'en était presque terrifiant, à vrai dire, il avait même fini par oublier quand exactement avant cela il avait accepté de laisser tomber au moins un peu le masque du chevalier arrogant et cynique devant quelqu'un.

Surtout en présence d'une personne dont il ne savait presque rien, en dehors de son désir d'être chevalier et le fait qu'elle avait eu une éducation proche de celle d'une noble.

Étant une servante, elle avait probablement dû avoir d'autres obligations et avait sans doute été obligée de partir brièvement et de quitter le tournoi.

Il se dirigea vers Emilia, en quête de réponses.

« Hey petite ! Bonjour, fit-il alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, est-ce que tu saurais par hasard où se trouve Gwen ? Je souhaiterais lui parler.

L'enfant hocha immédiatement la tête.

\- Oui ser, elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle était avec Lady Brienne. Celle-ci est toujours souffrante et a demandé à ce que Gwen lui fasse la lecture pour la distraire. »

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas la raison de son départ, Jaime sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être également un peu déçu.

\- Cela signifie-t-il qu'elle ne sera pas présente durant le reste des joutes d'aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu inquiet.

Il est vrai qu'en tant que noble, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait que la jeune femme puisse avoir des... tâches à effectuer durant le tournoi et qu'elle ne serait pas toujours disponible.

Elle n'avait pas un emploi du temps aussi libre que le sien.

Emilia fronça les sourcils.

Brienne ne lui avait pas parlé de cela, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que « Gwen » serait indisponible au moins durant la joute en cours, la suivante et probablement aussi encore lors de celle d'après, le temps de changer de vêtements, et de prime abord, elle ne sut donc que répondre.

\- Hé bien... je l'ignore encore ser... Je suppose que Lady Brienne la laissera disposer librement de sa soirée une fois les joutes terminées... J'avoue ne pas en savoir plus. »

Elle ne manqua pas le léger air de dépit qu'afficha le chevalier, et se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

« Merci petite... Comment t'appelles-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Emilia ser... »

N'ayant guère mieux à faire, Jaime s'installa donc à côté d'elle, invitant son frère à le rejoindre, et sans grand enthousiasme, il assista à la deuxième joute.

_§§§§_

Brienne n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Ça y est, elle y était presque, elle était si près du but, si _proche _!

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces dix dernières années l'avait menée à ce seul et unique moment.

Seule dans une tente éloignée de celle des autres, elle se prépara alors, étant habituée à s'équiper toute seule avec son armure depuis déjà au moins quatre ou cinq ans.

Alors qu'elle revêtait son heaume, et se saisissait de son bouclier, un sourire monta sur ses lèvres.

C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène.

_§§§§_

La troisième joute de la journée était sur le point de commencer et Jaime Lannister s'ennuyait profondément.

Celle-ci allait opposer un membre de la famille Frey (aka la famille beaucoup trop nombreuse dont on oublie toujours au moins l'existence de la moitié de ceux qui en font parti si ce n'est plus) dont Jaime n'avait absolument pas pris la peine de retenir le nom face à un chevalier dont l'identité demeurait inconnu.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, ce qu'aucun spectateur ne savait non plus, c'est qu'il y aurait une petite surprise contenue dans cette joute.

« Quel nom dois-je annoncer ? Avait demandé le héraut. Comment ça, _le chevalier ne souhaite pas révéler son identité _? »

Puis il avait haussé les épaules, et seul le chevalier Frey avait été annoncé.

Et le chevalier inconnu était alors arrivé…

Première chose évidente et que tout le monde remarqua d'emblée.

Il était _grand_.

Vraiment _grand_.

Enfin, vraiment très _très_ _très…_ oui, c'est bon, vous avez compris…

Hormis le roi lui-même, ou des colosses comme la Montagne ou son « petit » frère le Limier, ils étaient peu nombreux ceux qui pouvaient atteindre ou dépasser la taille gigantesque et impressionnante de ce chevalier.

Il atteignait quasiment la taille du chevalier Duncan le grand !

Et quand on y pense la comparaison était assez de mise et plutôt pertinente (déjà parce que c'est moi qui la fais… Oui c'est une référence (1)), principalement en raison du fait que ce mystérieux chevalier arborait sur son bouclier le blason autrefois choisi par le chevalier errant, un arbre vert sur fond rouge et qui semblait être couronné d'un épée faite de feuilles tout aussi vertes que l'arbre qui se trouvait en dessous.

En le voyant arriver ainsi, sur sa splendide monture, dans son armure étincelante, tous pensaient à ce fameux chevalier mort presque trente ans plus tôt, maintenant, restait à voir s'il il allait être aussi fort que son illustre modèle.

Brienne, quant elle, cachée derrière son heaume, souriait toujours.

C'était la première fois qu'on la regardait ainsi.

La première fois que quelqu'un voyait réellement le chevalier en elle, et non la femme qui n'arrivait pas à se trouver une place ou à répondre aux attentes que la société plaçait en elle.

Son sourire se fit presque amer.

C'était drôle comme le point de vue des gens pouvait changer quand on mettait deux ou trois artifices devant leurs yeux…

Voilà ce que c'était, ce heaume que portait Brienne sur la tête, de la poudre aux yeux.

En dehors de cela, absolument rien n'avait changé en elle.

Elle était toujours une femme, toujours « Brienne la belle », la différence c'était qu'on l'appelait Ser sans que cela ne sonne faux pour qui que ce soit.

Ce qui, paradoxalement, lui donnait à la fois plus et moins l'impression qu'elle était une imposture.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de ses pensées parasites.

Elle était un chevalier, un _vrai chevalier_, et elle allait le leur montrer.

Elle allait leur montrer _qu'elle était à sa place_ ici.

_§§§§§_

Ce nouveau chevalier était tout bonnement époustouflant.

Son allure mystérieuse était en parfaite adéquation avec ses capacités de combattant, puisqu'il se défit assez rapidement de son opposant, montrant à quel point c'était un très bon jouteur, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette après avoir brièvement salué la foule en liesse et c'était sous les bravos et les applaudissements qu'il était parti.

Jaime se fit la réflexion que Gwen aurait probablement adoré assister à cela, et il se promit de lui faire le récit de cette joute si particulière quand il la reverrait (il espérait que ce serait bientôt).

Ce tournoi commençait à avoir un certain intérêt à ses yeux tout comme à ceux des autres.

Le mystère entourant celui qu'on commençait déjà à surnommer « Duncan le grand » venait tout juste de commencer.

_§§§§_

Jamais Ser Brienne n'avait été aussi heureuse de sa vie.

Son entreprise avait été un franc succès, elle avait _gagné_ la joute, très facilement d'ailleurs, et alors qu'elle était là, dans sa tente, la joie au cœur, elle avait envie de rire de pure allégresse.

Ce n'était qu'un début, certes, mais c'était un _bon_ début.

Parce que ça prouvait quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà mais dont elle voulait s'assurer pour de bon.

Elle n'était pas ce que les autres voyaient en elle, elle était forte, elle savait se battre, _elle valait quelque chose_.

Elle était un chevalier, un vrai, qui allait affronter ses prétendants, et elle allait leur démonter la gueule à tous !

(Enfin pas trop à Jaime non plus, ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli minois…)

Alors qu'elle se changeait, elle sursauta en voyant sa tente s'ouvrir, puis se détendit en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Emilia.

« Alors ? Comment j'étais ?

\- Fantastique ! Grandiose ! Époustouflante ! S'écria la fillette avec un certain enthousiasme, et Brienne sourit, flattée.

\- Ravie de le savoir…

\- Ser Jaime a demandé de vos nouvelles.

\- Oh… Tu parles de moi en tant que « Lady Brienne » ou en tant que « chevalier mystérieux dont personne ne sait l'identité » ?

Emilia la regarda alors avec une certaine incompréhension.

\- Non ! Je veux dire… vous… en tant que Gwen quoi ! Gwen la servante.

Brienne sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et s'interdit d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah ! Comment cela ?

\- Hé bien, une fois que vous êtes partie, il m'a demandé où vous étiez, je lui ai dit ce que vous m'avez dit de dire, et il m'a demandée quand vous seriez de nouveau libre de votre temps. Il a paru triste de savoir que vous ne pourriez probablement pas sortir avant le début de la soirée…

\- Je vois… fit-elle, tentant de faire taire l'espoir dans son cœur qui lui chantait que Jaime Lannister appréciait un tant soit peu sa compagnie, il reste encore trois joutes si je ne compte pas celle qui se déroule en ce moment, si jamais tu revois Ser Jaime, peux-tu lui dire que je serai effectivement là après la fin de la dernière joute ? Je pense que ce serait un peu trop suspect si je revenais juste après cette joute-là en particulier que je viens de remporter. _Encore que je doute que qui ce soit ici puisse soupçonner une femme d'avoir participé anonymement à ce tournoi_, termina-t-elle en pensée, cynique.

\- En parlant du tournoi Ser Brienne… vous avez vraiment fait une forte impression tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, tout ce mystère autour de vous, votre allure, votre taille, ça a beaucoup fait jaser… On vous a comparé au chevalier dont vous avez repris le blason par ailleurs. En fait, c'est même plus que cela… Ils disent que vous êtes Duncan le grand ressuscité… Tout le monde vous surnomme comme ça désormais. »

La noble sentit une bouffée de fierté mêlée d'un peu d'orgueil soudainement l'envahir.

Même si elle perdait à ce tournoi, ce surnom était une preuve de plus qu'elle avait prouvé sa valeur.

C'était suffisant pour elle.

Qu'ils sachent tous de quoi elle était _capable_.

En un sens, de son point de vue, _elle avait déjà gagné_.

_§§§§_

Le soir même, Brienne eut la surprise de voir Jaime l'attendre non loin des gradins.

Elle avait un peu de mal à déterminer la raison pour laquelle le noble lui portait autant d'intérêt.

La part la plus sombre et la plus pessimiste d'elle-même lui murmurait cruellement qu'il ne cherchait qu'une distraction pour pallier à son ennui d'être ici, après tout, Torth n'était pas Port-Réal, et elle n'aurait clairement pas été surprise qu'elle ne soit rien de plus que cela pour lui.

Une simple distraction, faute de mieux, et ce constat avait pour elle un terrible goût amer.

Il y avait également une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait des murmures encore plus sombres et douloureux, à savoir qu'elle était de nouveau la victime, comme à ses dix-sept ans, d'un pari organisé entre plusieurs nobles, Jaime inclus, et dont elle ne connaissait pas encore la teneur.

La paranoïa qui la suivait maintenant depuis des années lui disait qu'il ne faisait que se jouer d'elle et de sa supposée naïveté.

Et même le sourire radieux – et semble-t-il sincère – que lui envoya le Régicide en la voyant arriver vers lui ne suffit pas pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

Elle était « Brienne la belle », elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

« Gwen ! Quel dommage que tu ais manqué les joutes d'aujourd'hui, en dehors de la mienne bien sûr.

\- Oh je suis certaine que la votre était la plus intéressante de toutes ! Ironisa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jaime se mit à son tour à sourire.

\- Serait-ce donc du sarcasme et de la moquerie que je sens poindre derrière la flatterie ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Moi, me moquer de vous ser ? Je n'oserais jamais.

\- J'espère bien ! Plus sérieusement, la deuxième joute a été pleine de surprise, en révélant un chevalier inconnu portant le blason du légendaire chevalier errant Duncan le grand, personne n'a la moindre idée de qui il peut s'agir, et les paris vont bon train à ce sujet. Il a fait une grande impression, au moins aussi grande que celle qu'a provoquée le chevalier d'Aubier rieur au cours du tournoi d'Harrenhal.

\- Et vous ? Fit-elle, curieuse. Avez-vous une idée sur son identité ?

Le noble haussa les épaules.

\- Hé bien, je serais bien tenté de parier sur ser Barristan Selmy, qui est plutôt coutumier de ce genre de chose, s'il n'avait pas été dans les gradins avec les spectateurs… à moins qu'il ait le don de se dédoubler, je ne vois pas trop comment il aurait pu le faire. J'ignore donc totalement qui est notre chevalier mystérieux.

Brienne pouffa, et sourit avec fierté.

_Ils ne trouveront pas_, pensa-t-elle, _ils ne trouveront _jamais.

_Ils ne sauront jamais que c'est moi_.

\- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Lady Brienne et moi nous avons discuté pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mentit-elle, et je lui ai également lu quelques histoires. Elle se repose en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle afin de dissuader Jaime de toute envie d'aller voir en personne « Lady Brienne ».

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Dites-moi Gwen, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- De quoi donc ser ? Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Hé bien, de ne pas t'avoir dit mon nom !

_Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous ai pas donné le mien non plus_.

\- Absolument pas ! Vous êtes un chevalier Ser Jaime, vous avez le droit de ne pas dire qui vous êtes à une simple servante comme moi !

\- Et donc le fait que je sois le Régicide… ne te pose pas le moindre problème ?

_Régicide_.

Un mot qui, concernant Jaime Lannister, était presque devenu un titre, tout comme celui de chevalier, un mot infamant et déshonorant qui allait lui coller à la peau pour le restant de ses jours.

Et Brienne réalisa qu'elle n'y avait jamais réellement songé.

Elle n'avait que treize ans après tout quand la guerre et les combats avaient débuté, et hormis son père, qui avait combattu à quelques batailles du côté des Baratheon, peu de personnes de sa famille ou de l'île (si ce n'est bien sûr les quelques soldats à leur service) avaient été impliquées dans la rébellion du roi Robert.

La jeune femme savait que Jaime Lannister avait tué Aerys, que le régicide était un crime, mais aussi qu'Aerys II avait été surnommé le roi fou, et que c'était très certainement pour une bonne raison.

Elle ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressée au pourquoi du comment.

\- Pourquoi ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Pourquoi _quoi_ ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué le roi fou ? »

La réponse était plus ou implicitement incluse dans la question, réalisa-t-elle alors quelques secondes après.

_Parce qu'il était fou_.

Elle vit avec surprise Jaime Lannister se figer sur place, interdit, et ne rien dire pendant quelques secondes, tant il était sous le choc que quelqu'un _lui pose enfin la question_.

Dieux, il aurait presque pu _en pleurer_.

Cela faisait cinq ans, cinq longues putains d'années qu'il attendait que quelqu'un d'autre que son petit frère le lui demande finalement, essaie de comprendre les raisons de son geste et de voir plus loin, de voir son vrai visage derrière son image _d'homme sans honneur_.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le cas, grâce à une simple servante qu'il connaissait depuis moins de deux jours, et Jaime se sentait si heureux qu'il aurait presque eu envie de la serrer dans ses bras (voire plus…), et il sentit ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier.

Il allait peut-être _vraiment_ pleurer en fin de compte.

« A ton avis Gwen… depuis qu'Aerys est mort, combien de personnes avant toi m'ont posée cette question ?

Un air de réflexion intense apparut sur son visage que Jaime trouvait décidément de plus en plus joli.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous côtoyez tellement de gens que ce serait difficile de donner un nombre exact… Plus de cent je suppose ? »

Puis, à son grand étonnement, Jaime Lannister éclata alors de rire, d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux ou même d'heureux, et qui ressemblait définitivement plutôt _à un hurlement de désespoir_.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non. Une seule ! Rétorqua-t-il, lapidaire. Et c'était mon frère Tyrion. Tu es la seconde.

Elle cligna des yeux, n'osant y croire.

\- Attendez une seconde… vous me dites qu'en cinq ans, _personne _hormis votre frère n'a eu la présence d'esprit de vous demander _les raisons_ qui faisaient que vous aviez poignardé votre souverain dans le dos ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Seuls les dieux le savent… Ironisa-t-il. Sans doute parce que c'était plus simple de ne pas savoir que le roi était un monstre qui violait et battait sa femme, brûlait des gens par centaines, et avait pour projet de faire exploser la capitale avec du feu grégeois, dit-il, et les yeux de Brienne s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous étiez à son service ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- J'en avais quinze au début, pourquoi ?

\- Alors je suis désolée… Désolée que vous ayez eu à voir tout cela, en étant si jeune et sans pouvoir rien faire. Et merci ser. Parce que sans vous et votre action, je ne sais pas où nous en serions aujourd'hui.

Le visage du chevalier s'illumina d'un sourire et son air sombre s'évanouit alors.

Pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre que son frère reconnaissait qu'il avait souffert et qu'il avait fait _quelque chose de juste_ en tuant Aerys avant qu'il ne fasse périr leur monde dans les flammes.

\- Merci à toi Gwen… de m'avoir écouté. Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a poussé à sortir dehors la nuit dernière ? Enchaîna-t-il, bien décidé à vider son sac.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar… La reine Rhaella Targaryen… Je l'ai vue en songe, me reprochant de n'avoir rien fait pour elle… Et elle avait raison… Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, elle est morte après avoir souffert toute sa vie des mains de son _cher_ époux, sans que personne ne fasse rien pour arrêter cet enfer, moi y compris. Sans oublier tout les autres… Elia Martell… Aegon Targaryen… Sa sœur Rhaenys… Rickard et Brandon Stark… Ils sont morts parce que _personne_ n'était là pour eux…

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Aerys était le roi, et le roi fait ce qu'il lui plaît, personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter, pas même vous.

\- Elia et ses enfants… j'aurais pu les sauver… j'aurais _dû_ le faire…

\- _Jaime…_ je veux dire, ser, se reprit-elle rapidement, espérant qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, que pouviez-vous faire contre la Montagne, contre les ordres _de votre propre père _? Vous seriez soit mort, soit Gregor Clegane vous aurait arrêté avant que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit.

Il pensa distraitement qu'il aimait bien quand elle l'appelait par son prénom et non par son titre de chevalier.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… Bien, partons sur un sujet plus léger, pourquoi toi, Gwen, servante de la famille Torth, tu veux devenir chevalier exactement ? »

En voyant ses yeux briller de joie, il comprit qu'il avait choisit le bon sujet de conversation.

Le meilleur sujet possible en fait.

Une fois la conversation finie, il la quitta avec regret.

_À suivre… _

(1) : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas saisi ce dont je parle (aka tout le monde), je fais référence à une phrase précise de cette vidéo : watch?v=kQe2hbvVOuE&list=PLyOIlQTDUgbnKMp8Tot-4Wr8RfI74JNbz&index=20, de 9 mins 25 à 9 mins 29... Oui c'est perché…


	7. J'ai rêvé de vous

Chapitre 6 : J'ai rêvé de vous.

**RàR :**

**Guest :**** Merci beaucoup !**

Durant les cinq jours suivants, les épreuves du tournoi suivirent leur cours normalement, sans embûches, tandis que les rumeurs sur ce nouveau « Duncan le grand » fleurissaient de plus en plus.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Brienne, qui trépignait d'impatience et qui se lançait à corps perdu dans chacune des joutes qu'elle menait, gagnant à chaque fois, ayant hâte d'une seule et unique chose : que le tournoi se termine et qu'elle puisse enfin révéler son identité.

Même si, paradoxalement, la fin du tournoi signifierait, malheureusement, le départ de Jaime Lannister de l'île de Torth, si jamais elle parvenait à réaliser son but.

Elle commençait à s'attacher à lui, et n'avait pas réellement envie de le voir partir, même si elle savait que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle commette l'erreur stupide de tomber amoureuse du chevalier, pas alors que ça se révélait déjà être sans issue.

Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme elle.

En parallèle des cinq journées qui suivirent, elle continua d'interagir avec le jeune chevalier, ainsi qu'avec son petit (c'est le cas de le dire…) frère, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et qu'elle trouvait très drôle.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé en étant seule avec lui, ils étaient dans une taverne et le nain avait alors ironisé sur leurs physiques respectifs :

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle ? Lui avait-il demandé.

\- Quoi donc mon seigneur ?

\- Hé bien, nous faisons une sacrée paire tout les deux… Vous êtes beaucoup trop grande pour la plupart des gens, et quant à moi, pour eux, je suis beaucoup trop petit…

Elle s'esclaffa.

\- Oui en effet, vous avez raison… J'imagine que nous nous complétons bien vous et moi.

\- Yep, la géante et le lutin… Les aventures de l'ivrogne lettré et de la dame chevalier ! Ça ferait un bon titre d'histoire, vous ne croyez pas ? Avait-il dit en finissant son verre.

Brienne eut un nouveau rire.

\- Je pense oui… Mais ce serait bien triste comme histoire.

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur… »

_§§§§_

Le fait de savoir que Jaime Lannister la respectait en tant que combattante lui était un immense réconfort.

Aussi, lorsqu'il lui proposa de s'entraîner avec elle au combat à l'épée à deux ou trois reprises, afin de tester au mieux ses capacités et voir de quoi elle était capable, elle se sentit profondément _fière_ d'elle-même, et faillit accepter sa proposition.

Sauf que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée.

Si jamais elle se battait contre lui, alors que dans les jours à suivre, il y aurait très probablement une épreuve de combat à l'épée, et qu'elle l'affrontait _lui_, il risquait de reconnaître sa technique de combat et donc de la reconnaître _elle_.

Déjà qu'il l'avait déjà vue tirer à l'arc, autant ne pas en rajouter…

Oui, c'était un risque minime, et même s'il se rendait compte de la supercherie, elle ne le pensait pas capable ou désireux de la dénoncer, mais…

Mais, après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Elle se demanda si, après sa révélation, le jeune homme accepterait encore de peut-être croiser le fer avec elle, avant de rire de sa propre bêtise.

Non, bien sûr que non, en vérité, il était même presque sûr qu'il ne voudrait plus la revoir après cela.

Après tout, toute leur relation « d'amitié » (si tant est qu'il puisse réellement la considérer, elle, _une servante_, comme une amie, mais elle avait finit par comprendre assez vite que Jaime Lannister n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à se soucier des barrières sociales entre les gens) était basée sur une imposture, un _mensonge_.

Et ce mensonge, quoi qu'elle en dise, commençait peu à peu à lui peser.

Elle n'avait jamais prévu que les choses se passent comme cela.

Non, il est vrai, jamais Brienne de Torth n'avait prévu de s'attacher à ce point-là _au Régicide en personne_.

Toute cette histoire était un mensonge, et ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal, et pourtant, en voyant le regard déçu de l'homme quand elle déclina son offre sans se justifier autrement que par « j'ai des obligations vis-à-vis de Lady Brienne et je manque de temps libre en ce moment pour m'entraîner à cause du tournoi », elle sentit quelque chose au fond de son cœur la faire souffrir comme jamais.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il saurait qui elle était vraiment…

Elle voyait déjà son regard déçu se poser sur elle, et ça aussi, ça faisait bigrement mal.

Les joutes se terminèrent finalement par une quasi-égalité entre « Duncan » et Jaime (ainsi qu'un match nul lorsqu'ils s'affrontèrent tout deux pour de bon durant la dernière joute, un combat vivement attendu).

Et personne n'avait la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être le mystérieux chevalier qui n'avait pas encore dévoilé son visage ni même prononcé un seul mot depuis le début du tournoi, et n'avait pas non plus assisté aux différents banquets, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le mystère autour de son identité.

_§§§§_

La veille du début des mêlées entre différents chevaliers, Ser Jaime Lannister se leva avec un air guilleret sur le visage, ce qui n'était guère habituel, surtout le matin.

Contrairement à d'ordinaire, il avait, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, rêvé d'autre chose que des flammes des bûchés du roi fou, ou de la mort de ce dernier, ou de ses visions de Port-Réal livrée aux flammes du feu grégeois et en train d'exploser sous le rire d'Aerys, ou des corps sans vie d'Elia ou de ceux de ses enfants, ou…

Enfin bref.

Disons qu'il avait bien dormi en faisant un rêve au lieu d'un cauchemar et avait de ce fait passé une nuit moins compliquée et bien plus agréable cette fois-là, grâce à une personne.

…

Oui, vous voyez parfaitement où je veux en venir.

Même Brienne s'en rendit rapidement compte et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque à ce sujet.

« Vous semblez bien souriant et heureux aujourd'hui mon seigneur.

\- J'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit, laissa-t-il échapper, un peu pris au dépourvu et passant au vouvoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. »

Bien…

Il n'aurait _peut_-_être_ pas dû dire ça…

Brienne se figea, surprise.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sure qu'il était sérieux, à vrai dire.

Apparemment oui, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Elle tenta de dissimuler sa gêne et son rougissement par une petite pique.

« Oh… Hé bien, dans ce cas-là… Je suppose que dans ce rêve, je vous battais à plate couture lors d'un duel à l'épée !

Il éclata de rire avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, cela va s'en dire, vous avez raison… »

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il l'avait vue en train de faire face à un ours et ce en étant habillée d'une robe, sans armes, et le tuant à mains nues, elle l'aurait vraiment regardé comme si il avait complètement perdu la tête (et vu le thème du rêve en question, elle n'aurait pas vraiment eu tort…), et il n'ajouta rien, préférant se taire à ce sujet.

_§§§§_

Le lendemain, alors que Gwen repartait au chevet de Lady Brienne, que les mêlées commençaient finalement, et que le chevalier « Duncan le grand » refaisait surface, Jaime eut la surprise de voir la petite fille (Emilia s'il se souvenait bien) amie avec Gwen s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bonjour petite, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais vous parler… et vous dire que… Je veux devenir comme vous et la… comme Gwen quand je serai plus grande, se reprit-elle immédiatement.

Mieux valait ne pas involontairement laisser échapper la vérité au sujet de Gwen/Brienne/Duncan alors que la jeune femme était si proche du but !

Jaime la regarda alors comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait absolument aucun sens.

\- De quoi… de quoi est-ce que tu parles Emilia ?

\- Hé bien… vous êtes chevalier, non ?

_Oui, _pensa-t-il amèrement, _mais je suis aussi le Régicide, ne l'oublions pas_. _Et je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ait la moindre envie de porter le même titre que le mien un jour_.

\- Oui… en effet, je suis bel et bien un chevalier, j'ai été entraîné, adoubé, j'ai été membre de la Garde Royale pendant sept ans.

\- C'est ce que je veux être moi aussi ! Apprendre à me battre, défendre les innocents, être héroïque ! Tout comme vous, et comme Gwen. Elle deviendra chevalier elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était la première fois depuis la mort d'Aerys que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il voulait devenir comme lui et Jaime sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Une joie teintée d'amertume quant au fait que la fillette ne savait probablement pas tout.

« Emilia… j'ai fait des choses… peu recommandables. Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait réellement envie de devenir comme moi une fois adulte.

La mort d'Aerys était méritée, mais ça restait un meurtre, et Jaime savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ni ce dont il rêvait en rentrant dans la Garde Royale et en devenant chevalier.

Il rêvait de gloire alors, dans sa naïveté d'enfant, d'exploits légendaires dignes de rester dans les mémoires, pas de rivières de sang, de monceaux de cadavres, de hurlements de douleur et de désespoir ou de flammes destructrices ravageant tout sur leur passage.

Mais les rêves étaient souvent trompeurs et mensongers, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

La fillette fronça les sourcils, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Gwen a dit que vous avez tué un très méchant monsieur qui faisait du mal aux gens et que vous l'avez fait pour le royaume… et que ça a permis de sauver des centaines de milliers de vies. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas vous blâmer pour cela, et que vous êtes un héros. »

Jaime Lannister n'était pas non plus habitué à souvent pleurer, et cependant, alors qu'il entendait les mots innocents de l'enfant résonner à ses oreilles, il sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue, qu'il essuya rapidement, tentant de reprendre sa contenance et se forçant à sourire, comme si il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation.

_Un héros…_

Jamais personne n'avait dit cela de lui, non, jamais…

_Régicide, homme sans honneur, lâche _aussi, pour avoir poignardé son souverain dans le dos, et il n'en avait même pas fait le tour…

Le chevalier ne s'était jamais considéré comme un héros, mais qu'une enfant puisse le considérer comme tel le toucha profondément.

« Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée à cette conclusion ?

\- C'est Gwen qui m'a l'a dit, lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait au roi, parce que je ne comprenais pas comment l'on pouvait dire que c'était une bonne chose… C'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris que vous étiez un héros et non une mauvaise personne. »

A ces mots, le Régicide sentit une étrange et douce chaleur l'envahir alors qu'il réalisait l'implication de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Alors comme ça Gwen elle aussi le considérait comme un héros ?

Hé bien c'était plutôt… agréable et bon à savoir.

_§§§§_

Deux autres semaines d'épreuves se déroulèrent par la suite, s'enchaînant les unes après les autres, à savoir la mêlée, le tir à l'arc, le lancer de haches et la course hippique.

Sans grande ou réelle surprise pour qui que ce soit, les chevaliers « Duncan » (comme tout le monde l'appelait désormais presque par automatisme ou réflexe) et Jaime Lannister faisaient partis des meilleurs à la fin de chaque épreuve, et il était désormais presque sûr et certain qu'ils seraient à la fin du tournoi tout les deux les finalistes pour la main de Lady Brienne.

À chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette phrase, Brienne avait envie d'éclater de rire.

Qui l'eut cru, cinq ans plus tôt, alors que son fiancé la rejetait cruellement, qu'elle en serait là aujourd'hui ?

Elle, agissant en chevalier et concourant pour sa propre main ?

Elle aurait presque aimé qu'il soit là, en vérité, pour lui balancer son succès en plein visage.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle pensait en ce moment, non, c'était un tout autre homme qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées.

Ni plus ni moins que Jaime Lannister en personne.

Elle devait le reconnaître, et l'accepter désormais.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, le fait que sa tendance à rougir, inexistante autrefois, se produisait dramatiquement plus souvent en sa présence, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure lorsqu'elle le voyait participer aux épreuves et qu'une part d'elle-même se mettait à désirer secrètement que ce soit _lui_ qui remporte la victoire.

Elle aimait parler avec lui, rire aussi, elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'entraîner au combat avec lui, elle aimait également se battre contre lui au cours des épreuves du tournoi.

Elle appréciait sincèrement et profondément sa compagnie, et était intérieurement ravie de le voir lui montrer une facette de lui-même que la plupart des gens ne voyaient pas – ou plutôt n'avaient pas su voir – et plus le temps passait, plus cette impression de joie et de bonheur intense qu'elle éprouvait avec lui se renforçait.

Oh par les Sept, il la faisait se sentir tellement _vivante_ !

La jeune femme ignorait encore qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ainsi, Jaime se retrouvait là, sur l'île de Torth, à se battre dans un tournoi qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de remporter, pour la main d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qu'il ne voulait pas épouser, et dont il ne savait strictement rien (ce que Gwen lui avait dit n'était clairement pas suffisant) alors que son cœur commençait peu à peu à battre pour une autre (et pour une femme qui n'était pas Cersei...).

Et beaucoup de petits autres détails montraient qu'il commençait vraiment à s'attacher à elle et à en tomber amoureux, que ce soit sa tristesse quand elle n'était pas là, ce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle devait partir rejoindre Lady Brienne, le fait qu'il ne cessait de parler d'elle à son petit frère et d'en faire son éloge (au point où ça lui cassait clairement les pieds.)

Oui, en vérité, pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Aerys, Jaime Lannister avait la sensation de ne plus se sentir aussi vide qu'autrefois.

Cette naissance de sentiments ne passa pas inaperçue auprès d'Emilia, qui, lorsque aucun des deux chevaliers n'avait de combat à mener, faisait tout pour les laisser seuls ensemble et leur donner un semblant d'intimité quand elle en avait l'occasion.

Non pas que ça ait été d'une très grande utilité...

Chacun d'entre eux, vers la fin de ces deux semaines (et alors que la fin du tournoi approchait à grand-pas) réalisa alors la force de ses sentiments à un moment différent et d'une manière qui elle aussi n'était pas semblable.

Pour Jaime, ce fut alors qu'il l'observait de loin sans avoir révélé sa présence _(alors qu'il l'espionnait_ aurait en réalité probablement été plus exact), dans la cour du château, un matin, après une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie (qui par chance se révélaient être de plus en plus rare).

Elle s'entraînait à se battre avec un bâton contre la petite Emilia, et même si elle avait clairement le dessus sur elle, elle faisait un effort pour se mettre à son niveau et ne pas lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée et aguerrie qu'elle.

Beaucoup de personnes auraient peut-être pensé en la voyant qu'elle était grotesque ainsi, habillée en homme, en _écuyer_ qui plus est, avec un simulacre d'épée à la main, elle qui n'avait rien d'une femme telle que les esprits étroits de Westeros pouvaient les percevoir et qui n'était pas non plus un homme et n'était pas vue comme _légitime_ de ce fait pour se battre, mais Jaime...

Jaime la trouvait sincèrement _admirable._

Elle était là, forte, fière, farouche, combative, le sourire aux lèvres, en train de rire aux éclats, avec ses superbes yeux saphirs, et il réalisa enfin à quel point elle était magnifique.

Et à cet instant précis, il formula pour la toute première fois cette pensée : _je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle_.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer comme conséquences désagréables.

Il lui restait encore quelques jours avant de devoir malgré lui retourner brutalement à la réalité.

Et il savait d'avance que ça allait de toute évidence faire _très_ _mal._

_§§§§_

Elle n'aurait même pas dû être présente à ce moment-là à vrai dire.

Elle sortait à l'instant même de la bibliothèque, un livre de contes et de légendes à la main, puisqu'elle prétendait toujours faire la lecture à sa pauvre dame malade lorsqu'elle était absente, quand elle les avait entendus.

Deux ou trois nobles qui l'avaient vue quelquefois parmi la domesticité de la famille, et qui n'avaient pu que la remarquer, tant elle détonnait parmi ces derniers.

Ils parlaient d'elle, et de son physique bien évidemment, _comme d'habitude_ (pourquoi, _pourquoi _n'était-elle donc même pas _surprise _?) et elle avait manqué de laisser échapper son livre des mains.

Elle avait écouté leurs remarques désobligeantes, sans mot dire, toujours dissimulée à leur vue. seulement désireuse de s'enfuir, tout en étant littéralement _incapable_ _de_ _bouger_.

Se disant douloureusement que ça _recommençait_, encore, et par les Sept Enfers, _comment_ avait-elle bien pu _croire_ que ça allait cesser un jour exactement ?

Quand la voix de Jaime avait déchiré l'air, pour sèchement les remettre à leur place, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait la moindre idée qu'il puisse être à proximité, c'était la seule chose qui avait empêché Brienne de pleurer.

Elle l'avait regardé, cachée, lui et ses beaux yeux émeraudes emplis de colère, incrédule que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de la défendre _elle_, _et surtout le fasse _toutcourt, et là, seulement là, elle avait su.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle avait immédiatement entendu les bruits de son pauvre cœur se brisant en mille morceaux.

Quelle sombre idiote elle faisait, pas vrai ?

Elle était peut-être l'héritière de l'île de Torth et riche de ce fait, mais elle savait une chose, cela ne suffirait pas.

Jamais Jaime Lannister ne tomberait amoureux d'elle.

Même son père avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose avait changé en elle, en lui faisant la remarque qu'elle avait l'air d'être plus souriante qu'avant, plus heureuse aussi, et elle avait conscience que c'était autant grâce à Jaime qu'au fait qu'elle participait enfin à un tournoi comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre lui dire d'espérer que Ser Jaime puisse vouloir un jour sincèrement l'épouser pour une autre raison que sa fortune, elle ne voulait pas sentir les derniers lambeaux de son cœur se déchirer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

_§§§§_

« J'espère pour toi que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras jamais l'épouser ! Lui lança soudainement Tyrion, sans prévenir, faisant soudainement sursauter son frère.

Qui préféra jouer à l'autruche plutôt que de répondre directement.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Tyrion leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel, blasé, comme s'attendant d'avance à cette réponse.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Jaime. Je parle de ton « amie » la servante : Gwen. Celle qui se bat à l'épée et à l'arc et qui veut devenir chevalier... Celle dont tu es clairement, désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux.

Jaime, se sachant démasqué, soupira alors.

\- Je suis si transparent que cela ?

\- Disons plutôt que je suis très observateur... et que je te connais bien. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. Alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je... Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui va me blâmer d'être tombé amoureux d'une femme qui n'est pas noble !

Le visage de Tyrion s'assombrit instantanément.

\- Clairement pas... et c'est justement pour cela que je te mets en garde Jaime, fit-il, une inquiétude sincère dans le regard. Père a refusé de me laisser vivre heureux avec une prostituée et de me permettre de rester marié avec elle alors qu'il me déteste et que cela lui aurait permis de se débarrasser de moi, parce que ça aurait donné une mauvaise image de notre famille. Alors tu dois bien te figurer ce qu'il attend de toi, _son seul et unique héritier_. Et son enfant préféré.

\- Oui, _je le sais_... rugit Jaime, plus en colère contre leur père que contre Tyrion lui-même. Tu ne m'apprends absolument rien de nouveau.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, je te pose la question... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'ai pensé à la fuite... Fuir à Essos, avec elle, et me faire oublier définitivement... Nous faire tout les deux oublier.

\- Et lui demander de tout abandonner ici ? Répliqua sèchement le nain. De tout quitter, sa famille, ses amis, ceux pour qui elle travaille, ceux qui lui sont chers, de partir sans se retourner ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle dira oui ? Qu'elle te suivra jusqu'au bout du monde sans discuter ?

\- Rien n'est moins sûr...

Il en doutait...

Il en doutait _vraiment_.

\- Et de toute façon, tu sais déjà que si tu fais cela, Père fera tout pour te retrouver et te ramener par la peau des fesses à Castral Roc... (l'image aurait presque pu le faire rire, dans d'autres circonstances) Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il fera à cette pauvre Gwen...

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot... je sais très bien que la fuite n'est ni une option ni une solution viable... C'est seulement un vain rêve, mais de toute façon, aucun de mes rêve ne semble vouloir devenir réalité... Ajouta-t-il avec un profond cynisme.

\- Jaime ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que... que tu gagnes ou non le tournoi... Que tu partes ou que tu restes... tu vas finir par la perdre d'une certaine façon. Il va falloir que tu lui dises adieu.

Duncan allait probablement le battre de toute façon lors du dernier combat, il était presque évident qu'il devrait alors quitter l'île et se remettre à la recherche d'une nouvelle héritière à épouser et désignée par son père.

Jaime regarda ses mains et réalisa alors qu'elles tremblaient.

\- Je le sais Tyrion... Oh crois-moi, _je le sais déjà_. »

_§§§§_

Le tournoi était presque fini.

Il allait bientôt s'achever, et ni Brienne ni Jaime n'avait envie qu'il se termine.

Pas encore, pas tout de suite, il était trop tôt...

_Il n'était pas encore temps_.

Mais malgré tout leurs efforts, ils n'auraient pas pu empêcher le temps de s'écouler.

« Quand est-ce que la dernière épreuve aura lieu ? Avait demandé Brienne à Ser Jaime alors qu'ils étaient seuls, bien qu'étant bien évidemment déjà parfaitement au courant de la date, étant l'une des premières concernées.

\- Dans trois jours...

\- …

\- ...

\- Vous pensez que vous allez gagner contre celui qu'on surnomme Ser Duncan ?

_Est-ce que vous avez envie de gagner _?

Jaime haussa les épaules.

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Ce chevalier... est doué, vraiment très doué. Il me fait penser un peu à vous en fait, maintenant que j'y pense.

Brienne sentit alors malgré elle son cœur violemment cogner dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau en cage, et pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons.

Cette fois-ci, c'était uniquement la peur qui l'agitait.

Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

Avait-il _compris_ ?

Savait-il depuis le début que c'était _elle _« celui » qu'on appelait Duncan le grand en hommage au fameux chevalier errant ?

\- Comment cela ? Demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'agressivité et de méfiance dans la voix, perdue entre la crainte d'avoir été découverte et mise à jour, et celle d'être moquée.

\- Comme vous, il a des capacités exceptionnelles au combat de toute sorte, il sait bien se battre lui aussi, et il n'a semble-t-il jamais l'intention d'abandonner lorsqu'il se bat, et je crois que c'est aussi votre cas. Il se mit à sourire. Je me demande bien ce que vous donneriez sur un champ de bataille ou au cours d'un combat.

_Oh mais vous le savez déjà mon seigneur_.

\- J'imagine que nous ne le saurons pas avant longtemps... »

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

Oh, comme son cœur brûlait d'envie de tout lui dire, de lui avouer la vérité, de cesser de lui mentir, enfin !

De cesser cette farce, cette comédie dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée malgré elle et dont elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'en dépêtrer.

Elle se tut.

C'était le mieux à faire, tenta de la convaincre son esprit, mais son cœur, lui, savait déjà que c'était un mensonge.

« J'imagine que... Commença le chevalier, enfin... qu'il nous faut nous séparer maintenant... Vous risquez d'être très occupée maintenant que Lady Brienne est enfin guérie, enfin, encore plus qu'avant à mon avis (et la noble regrettait presque ce mensonge qui allait encore plus les éloigner l'un de l'autre et les séparer d'autant plus au cours du peu de temps qu'il leur restait encore) Je vous reverrai le jour de la dernière épreuve je suppose.

Brienne aurait sincèrement pu en pleurer, tant Jaime avait à la fois raison et tort.

_Oui, moi je vous verrai..._

_Mais vous ne me verrez pas_.

\- Oui, vous avez raison... Hé bien... au revoir mon seigneur.

\- Jaime... Osa-t-il enfin dire, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon nom est Jaime, alors... appelez-moi juste Jaime, d'accord ?

Ce n'était rien, cela ne valait rien en un sens, il était normalement bien trop tard pour que ça puisse vouloir dire quelque chose, puisque c'était maintenant qu'ils se quittaient pour sans doute toujours, et pourtant, elle s'autorisa à sourire.

\- Bien mon sei... Jaime, se reprit-elle, et il se mit à sourire. »

Elle le salua une dernière fois, il fit de même, et ils se séparèrent alors, ayant chacun un sanglot enfoncé au fond de leur gorge et sur le point d'éclater.

_A suivre_...


	8. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Chapitre 7 : Qui es-tu vraiment ?

**RàR :**

**Guest :**** Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, ravie que ça te plaise.**

Tyrion Lannister était un nain.

Il était un jeune garçon de quinze ans, c'était un noble, il était riche, il était le fils de Tywin Lannister, _c'était un Lannister_ et donc un lion, il était intelligent, lettré et drôle.

Mais c'était _aussi_ un nain.

Et c'était définitivement la première chose que les gens remarquaient chez lui, avant même de lui avoir adressé la parole ou de l'avoir entendu prononcer un seul mot.

Brienne de Torth ne savait pas réellement ce qui était passé par la tête de ces trois abrutis qui avaient décidé de s'en prendre à lui (ignorance de son identité très clairement, ainsi que manque de bon sens et de savoir vivre le plus basique), et la jeune femme, même si elle n'était ici que servante, n'avait pas pu rester sur place à ne rien faire.

Elle se refusait de rester muette et inactive face à l'injustice.

Elle les avait mit à terre à elle seule avec une très grande facilité une fois qu'elle eut compris que les raisonner ne servirait manifestement à rien, et ils s'enfuirent alors, la queue entre les jambes, battus et humiliés.

Oh, jamais ils ne voudraient parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, où une femme seule leur avait mis une raclée terrible.

Et quant bien même ils iraient se plaindre à Lord Selwyn Torth qu'une de ses servantes leur avait manqué de respect, il se contenterait de leur rire au nez en apprenant de qui il s'agissait, et n'aurait tout simplement pas donné suite.

Ça leur apprendrait à s'en prendre à plus faible et petit qu'eux d'abord...

Puis elle s'était retournée, et avait vu que Tyrion, après l'avoir rapidement remerciée, avait déjà filé, et aussi que Jaime était là, juste en face d'elle.

Il avait semble-t-il assisté à toute la scène, et il la regardait actuellement comme si elle était la plus belle personne existant au monde.

Ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens, lui répétait encore et encore une petite voix pessimiste dans sa tête qui avait la voix de sa septa, elle n'était que « Brienne la belle », elle n'était pas jolie, ne correspondait pas aux canons de beauté, elle ne pouvait pas plaire à qui que ce soit, elle n'était pas féminine, _tout le monde _la disait laide, alors cela devait être _vrai._

Et pourtant, là, tout de suite, habillée de ses frusques d'écuyer et absolument pas mise en valeur d'une quelconque manière, malgré cela, sous son regard, elle se sentait tout bonnement magnifique, sublime, superbe !

Le temps s'était comme arrêté.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à saisir pourquoi il la regardait ainsi exactement.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait de si extraordinaire ?

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la tempête de pensées qui se trouvait actuellement sous le crâne de Jaime Lannister.

Jamais il n'avait été autant amoureux d'elle.

Elle avait protégé son petit frère, s'était mise en danger _pour lui_, face à des types qui pouvaient clairement lui pourrir la vie d'un instant à l'autre s'ils le voulaient, etpourtant_ elle l'avait fait sans hésiter_.

C'était pour cela, au fond, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Parce qu'elle le faisait se sentir comme si il pouvait de nouveau être un homme honorable, être quelqu'un de bien, _un vrai chevalier _en somme, comme si la chevalerie avait de nouveau pour lui le sens qu'elle avait perdu quand il avait découvert ce que signifiait réellement le fait de devenir soldat de la Garde Royale.

Grâce à elle, il avait de nouveau envie de croire en quelque chose, en lui-même, en la chevalerie, en l'honneur, en elle...

_En eux _?

Et, tandis qu'il réalisait définitivement à quel point il l'aimait, Jaime Lannister s'arrêta tout bonnement de réfléchir.

Temporairement du moins, tout ses doutes et toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent, et il se décida pour une fois d'envoyer chier son père et ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était _savoir_, au moins savoir si elle aussi elle l'aimait.

Et si tout cela n'était pas complètement sans issue.

Se dirigeant vers Brienne, il n'hésita plus une seule seconde de plus.

Il l'embrassa.

Et, dans la tête de Brienne de Torth, tout explosa.

_§§§§_

C'était son premier baiser.

Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée avant cela, jamais elle n'avait embrassé qui que ce soit non plus en fait, et ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle Brienne se trouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit durant les secondes suivantes, ou même de réussir à _penser_ tout court.

Jaime. Lannister. Était. En. Train. De. L'embrasser.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Pas au début du moins.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose, ou qu'elle en avait même l'expérience, et son esprit était en train de se transformer en un immense bordel (non, pas l'un de ceux de Littlefinger…), où plusieurs pensées contradictoires se battaient en duel.

Répondre au baiser ou fuir à toutes jambes et aviser après ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Elle ne savait plus.

Toutes ses certitudes venaient à l'instant même d'être balayées en seulement quelques secondes.

Ce qu'elle croyait savoir à propos d'elle-même, Jaime Lannister était en train de le remettre en cause par sa seule présence.

Et si elle répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, cela ne dura pas très longtemps.

La voix était revenue, plus forte que jamais, arguant que les apparences étaient trompeuses, et que non, Jaime Lannister n'était pas en train de l'embrasser parce qu'il l'aimait mais pour se moquer d'elle.

C'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient toujours, non ?

Elle avait bien envie de croire qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, et qu'il tenait réellement à elle pour qui elle était, mais la confiance en elle-même n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort de toute façon.

Aussi, après quelques secondes, elle se dégagea du baiser et de l'étreinte et se figea sur place, totalement interdite.

Que… que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

Jaime, quant à lui, se posait exactement la même question.

Bon, elle ne l'avait pas directement repoussé et ne l'avait pas non plus giflé ni ne lui avait donné un coup de poing.

C'était… bien, non ?

D'un autre côté, il l'avait un peu prise par surprise et au dépourvu, ça ne voulait donc pas dire grand-chose.

Il la regarda, et trouva dans ses yeux quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être, et…

_Oh_.

C'était… étrange, à n'en pas douter.

Il s'était préparé à un refus, et il l'aurait accepté, bien évidemment.

Contrairement à beaucoup des hommes des Sept Couronnes, Jaime Lannister savait parfaitement ce que le mot _non_ voulait dire.

Mais dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, il ne voyait pas de la peur ou même de la colère face à ce qu'il avait osé faire.

Non, c'était plutôt…

Est-ce que c'était de la tristesse ?

Était-ce des _larmes _qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ?

Mais enfin… par tout les dieux, _pourquoi _?

_J'embrasse si mal que ça _? Faillit-il déclarer pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Elle venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

_§§§§_

Certaines choses étaient supposées se répéter encore et encore apparemment.

Elle, partant en direction d'un lac à cause d'un homme…

Sauf que cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

Jaime l'avait embrassée, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était _réel_, et si une partie d'elle-même avait envie de s'en réjouir, une autre ne voulait que _pleurer_.

Alors quoi, il était comme les autres lui aussi ?

Sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas jolie et était supposément une servante, il se donnait le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments, comme ça ?

Ce n'était pas… enfin, ce n'était pas _juste _!

Elle savait qu'elle n'était ni cohérente ni rationnelle, et elle ne prétendait pas l'être, et le fait est que rien dans le comportement du chevalier durant ces derniers jours ne pouvait laisser penser que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, mais…

Elle avait peur, tout simplement, et elle avait paniqué.

Et prit la fuite.

Ce n'était pas elle ça…

Elle était Brienne de Torth, elle ne s'enfuyait pas, elle affrontait l'ennemi sans broncher et sans faiblir !

Jaime Lannister avait de toute évidence changé beaucoup de choses en elle…

Entêtée, elle se répéta intérieurement toutes les choses que sa septa lui avait dites et enfoncées dans le crâne au sujet de son physique, de tout ses hommes qui voudraient se jouer d'elle, se moquer d'elle, la manipuler.

_Elle avait raison_.

Pour autant qu'elle appréciait – non, _aimait_ – Jaime Lannister de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, Brienne devait encore une fois se rendre à l'évidence.

Et, en espérant réussir à se convaincre elle-même, la jeune femme se répéta pour la centième fois au moins cette seule et unique phrase : _Elle était Brienne la belle, et jamais, au grand jamais, Jaime Lannister ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle_.

Si son cœur croyait le contraire, alors ce n'était qu'un idiot naïf.

Ça faisait réellement mal cette fois-là, contrairement à la dernière fois, dans le sens où peu importe qui aurait prononcé cette phrase au sujet de son physique peu agréable à la vue, elle en aurait souffert, que le rejet vienne de cet homme là ou d'un autre.

Mais cette fois-ci… elle s'était attachée à Jaime, _vraiment_, et savoir que c'était lui qui se jouait d'elle aussi cruellement (cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement _l'aimer_ ! Pas elle, alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres belles filles nobles qui auraient pu l'aimer comme elle l'aimait !) était en train de fracasser les derniers morceaux de son cœur déjà bien mal en point.

Son insécurité avait gagné la partie, et ce n'était même pas _surprenant_.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte que sa vue était brouillée par quelque chose.

À sa grande stupeur, elle réalisa bien vite qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de larmes.

_§§§§_

La situation impliquant un Jaime Lannister complètement paniqué et en vrac aurait presque pu être cocasse pour Selwyn Torth dans d'autres circonstances.

Sauf que le chevalier avait parlé d'une certaine « Gwen » qui s'était enfuie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Que cette Gwen c'était Brienne, c'était _sa fille_.

Et qu'elle avait disparu !

Oh, par les Sept Enfers, qu'est-ce que Jaime Lannister avait bien pu foutre (sans mauvais jeu de mot) avec sa fille au juste ?

Héritier Lannister ou pas, si il avait osé faire du mal à sa fille, il allait le lui faire payer, foi de Torth !

Décidé à garder l'identité de « Gwen » secrète, et ayant une bonne idée d'où elle se trouvait désormais, il n'avait rien dit à l'ancien membre de la Garde Royale et s'était seulement esquivé, le laissant à son angoisse.

Il l'avait retrouvée rapidement, et il avait réalisé quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu.

Sa fille était en train de pleurer.

Non pas qu'elle ne pleure jamais, mais la dernière fois qu'un homme lui avait fait du mal, cinq ans plus tôt, malgré la douleur, elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

« Brienne… fit-il, tentant vainement de calmer sa colère grandissante, dis-moi donc… _qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait _?

Sa fille était en train de sangloter sous ses yeux, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce petit con qui avait osé la faire souffrir.

\- Père, ce n'est pas… enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es ici, dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu étais il y a cinq ans, un état _encore pire_ en vérité, et je suis censé croire que ce n'est pas la faute de Jaime Lannister ? Que s'est-il passé alors ?

\- Il… Il m'a embrassée, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Son père fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop le problème, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent d'horreur.

\- Il… Brienne, est-ce qu'il a essayé de te forcer ?

\- NON ! Cria-t-elle. Non absolument pas, c'est juste… c'est juste qu'un homme pour lequel j'ai beaucoup d'affection (_Tu l'aimes, pas vrai _? Pensa Selwyn en la regardant. Elle n'avait versé aucune larmes pour le fiancé qui l'avait rejetée, alors qu'elle pleurait _pour un baiser _aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?) vient de se moquer de moi.

\- Parce qu'il t'a _embrassée _? S'exclama le noble, incrédule.

\- Pourquoi le ferait-il si ce n'est par jeu ?

Oh, bordel…

Alors quoi, son estime d'elle-même était-elle si basse que pour elle _c'était la seule possibilité _?

\- Parce qu'il t'aime ? Proposa son père sans trop y croire.

Il ne savait rien de Jaime Lannister après tout, comment pourrait-il être sûr que celui-ci était _sincère_ ?

Brienne éclata de rire.

Un rire sans joie, et surtout tellement, tellement _triste_.

\- _Il ne m'aime pas _! Et ne m'aimera jamais !

Selwyn soupira, conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

\- Disparaître, rétorqua-t-elle avec acidité, et alors qu'il la regardait avec un air paniqué, elle ajouta. Pas moi… Gwen, la servante… il faut qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une ombre… Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Puis je serai Duncan le grand, pendant au moins quelques heures, jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. Quant à Jaime… Je le perdrai de toute façon quand je redeviendrai Brienne de Torth, pas vrai ?

\- Et s'il gagne contre toi ?

\- Il ne gagnera pas… Je le battrai, _Duncan_ le battra, Père, soyez-en sûr…

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas aussi sûr d'elle en ce qui concernait sa capacité à être aimée, pensa sombrement son père.

\- Que suis-je supposé dire à Ser Jaime alors ? Tu crois vraiment que tout ça… ce n'était qu'un mensonge ?

\- J'en suis persuadée… Et père, dites-lui… que je ne veux plus le voir. Que c'est mieux comme ça de toute façon.

\- Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira en apprenant qui tu es vraiment ? Que tu lui as menti ?

_Lui aussi m'a menti, alors ça ne devrait pas faire si mal dans ce cas-là_.

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de sa fille, tandis que ses larmes refaisaient surface.

\- Oh, il va me détester pour ça, j'en suis sure et certaine. »

_§§§§_

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent un calvaire pour tout deux.

En vérité, ce fut presque _un miracle_ de réussir à les faire se lever le jour de la dernière épreuve pour se battre l'un contre l'autre tellement les deux pauvres finalistes étaient aussi tristes l'un que l'autre et assez peu motivés pour se battre.

Le combat en question avait été à la hauteur des espérances de chacun, en durant très longtemps et en faisant s'affronter deux des plus forts chevaliers de Westeros l'un contre l'autre, chacun mettant tout sa rage et sa colère dans ce duel sans merci, au risque même de se blesser.

Et, plusieurs heures plus tard, le combat singulier s'était finalement terminé par la victoire de Ser Duncan qui avait été désigné comme unique et final vainqueur du tournoi et de la main de Lady Brienne de Torth.

Puis, quelque chose de très étonnant s'était alors produit pour les spectateurs du tournoi.

Le chevalier mystérieux surnommé Duncan le grand avait retiré son heaume pour la première fois, révélant un visage que Jaime ne connaissait que trop bien.

Et ce fut comme si son monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois.

_Gwen _?

_§§§§_

Un murmure grandissant de surprise se répandit alors au cœur du public.

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Brienne se décida alors à prendre la parole :

« Mon nom est Brienne de Torth ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix forte, ne ratant pas le choc dans les yeux de Jaime Lannister face à cette révélation. Comment aurait-elle pu ? C'était _lui_ qu'elle regardait en priorité, faisant abstraction de tout le reste du monde. Je suis la fille de Lord Selwyn de Torth, et l'héritière de ce dernier ! Ce tournoi a été organisé pour que je puisse me trouver un mari, quant bien même je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Le fait est que vous devez vous demandez pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait… C'est très simple. Tout d'abord, parce que j'ai pour but depuis des années de devenir chevalier. Mais en tant que femme, disons que je n'en avais pas la possibilité. Concourir à ce tournoi en étant incognito me permettait tout d'abord de ne pas apparaître au grand jour en tant que Brienne de Torth et donc d'éviter de subir des moqueries quant à mon physique… atypique dirais-je. Encore que, ironisa-t-elle en fusillant du regard les hommes qui ne s'en étaient pas privés et qui eurent au moins le mérite de sembler honteux de leurs actions, ça n'a pas vraiment changé grand-chose tout compte fait.

Et je souhaitais également, ajouta-t-elle, en posant son regard sur les différents membres de l'assemblée, avoir la possibilité de ne pas devoir épouser un homme qui n'aurait voulu de moi que pour les mines de Torth, et je vous annonce que, en accord avec mon père, ayant remporté à la loyale ce tournoi, j'ai donc le droit de ne pas marier, et je compte par ailleurs n'épouser aucun d'entre vous et de toute façon, je me doute bien qu'aucun d'entre vous ne veut de moi… Je… ajouta-t-elle en regardant Jaime dans les yeux, sa voix se brisant à ce moment-là, je vais y aller maintenant. »

_Je suis désolée_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer à Jaime avant de partir en direction du château.

C'était une nouvelle fuite de sa part, et elle le savait.

Estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Jaime ne pensa même pas à la retenir.

_§§§§_

Attendez une seconde…

Qu'est-ce que…

Quoi ? Mais ? Enfin…

Pourquoi ?

Et surtout…

Que…

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer par les Sept, par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, par le Dieu Rouge, par le Dieu Noyé, le Dieu multi-face et enfin par les Sept Enfers ?

Donc, quoi…

Gwen c'était _Brienne_ ?

Gwen c'était _Duncan_ ?

Brienne c'était _Duncan_ ?

Brienne c'était _Gwen_ ?

Vrai… vraiment ?

Comment avait-il donc fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Tout lui paraissait tellement plus clair maintenant !

Et si il avait eu le temps il aurait probablement frappé son propre crâne contre un mur pour se punir de sa stupidité.

À la place, il se dirigea, enragé, vers Selwyn Torth.

« Ser Jaime, fit l'homme avec froideur.

\- Expliquez-moi ! Ordonna-t-il sans préambule. Pourquoi votre fille s'est-elle enfuie l'autre jour ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal exactement ?

\- Elle pense que vous vous moquiez d'elle quand vous l'avez embrassée…

\- Pardon ? S'écria-t-il avec indignation. Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille, surtout pas à Gwen… enfin, à Brienne ! J'ai embrassé votre fille parce qu'elle me plaît, et elle me plaît toujours, et si ce n'est pas réciproque, je peux parfaitement le saisir, tout ce que je veux, ce sont des explications !

Selwyn le regarda comme si il jaugeait sa sincérité.

\- Vous aimez ma fille ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr !

\- Seriez-vous prêt à le jurer sur votre honneur ?

Jaime ricana sombrement.

\- Vous savez à qui vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rétorqua Selwyn avec indifférence. Aimez-vous sincèrement ma fille oui ou non ?

\- Oui, répéta-t-il. Vous croyez vraiment que je serais encore ici si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Selwyn soupira.

\- J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas… Elle est dans sa chambre, troisième porte à droite au deuxième étage. Et surtout Ser, ne vous avisez pas de lui briser le cœur.

\- Oh faites-moi confiance, ça n'arrivera pas. Je vous le promets. »

Et peut-être qu'autrefois ses promesses n'avaient pas beaucoup de valeur, mais Jaime sentit confusément qu'elle en avait une aux yeux de Lord Selwyn et que c'était probablement la seule raison qui faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore chassé de chez lui.

« Et merci… rajouta-t-il en guise de salut. »

_§§§§_

Brienne ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait que trop tard en entendant la porte de sa chambre vite s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Jaime Lannister était dans sa chambre.

Et lui bloquait la sortie.

Le monde avait définitivement cessé d'avoir le moindre sens.

« Ne songe même pas à t'enfuir, c'est clair ? L'avertit alors le lion, sans une once de colère dans la voix, pour le plus grand étonnement de la femme chevalier.

Brienne poussa un soupir résigné.

Il fallait bien qu'elle s'explique, non ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Jaime croisa les bras, appuyé contre la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était vrai et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas dans cette comédie que tu m'as jouée durant ces derniers jours ? Lui demanda le chevalier avec une froideur qu'elle savait être totalement méritée.

\- Mon nom n'a jamais été Gwen, et je n'ai jamais été servante, ou écuyer, ou échanson de qui que ce soit… mais en revanche… tout le reste était vrai.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique, puis, sentant qu'elle disait la vérité, son regard s'adoucit.

\- Soit… Donc, tout ce que tu m'as dit… tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta vie… ton histoire, ton enfance…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti à ce sujet-là. La seule différence avec ce que je t'ai dit, c'est que j'ai vécu tout ces événements en étant noble et non en étant une roturière.

\- Je vois… »

Mais, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'allait rien rajouter et s'en aller, ayant eu toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, il la surprit en déclarant :

« Quand je t'ai embrassée… pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfuie ?

La jeune femme soupira, avant de se frotter les yeux de lassitude.

\- Jaime, écoute… (Et dans d'autres circonstances peut-être aurait-il sourit de l'entendre prononcer son nom et non son titre naturellement) Je… Puis elle se jeta à l'eau. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, mon père m'a fiancée à un homme nommé Ronnet Connington.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi on me surnomme « Brienne la belle » depuis ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix brisée. À cause de lui. Il m'a rejetée, a refusé de m'épouser dès qu'il a vu mon visage, est parti après avoir lancé des paroles blessantes, et après, ce surnom moqueur a commencé à être chuchoté derrière mon dos… Ça en dit long sur moi, tu ne crois pas ? Le railla-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es enfuie et tu as paniqué parce que… parce que ce type t'a dit que tu étais laide ? S'écria Jaime avec un ton à la fois incrédule et colérique.

\- Non… Parce que _je suis laide_, et que je le sais depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, et que je sais que personne ne m'aimera jamais et que j'ai pensé… que tu te moquais de moi, voilà tout. Et je le pense toujours. »

Le Régicide se figea, avant que les traits de son visage ne soient soudainement déformés par la colère et la rage, et il serra les poings.

Jamais Brienne ne l'avait vu être aussi furieux.

« J'aurais dû le comprendre moi-même… Je vais les tuer, murmura-t-il, les poings toujours serrés, je vais les tuer ces connards.

\- De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il se força à sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, sincèrement… Désolé que tu ais eu à subir ça pendant toute ces années, désolé que ça ait fini par te faire croire que tu t'étais pas digne d'être aimée, désolée que… enfin désolé pour tout quoi.

\- Jaime, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit… Je suis laide, c'est tout, il n'y a rien…

\- Non tu ne l'es pas. Pas pour moi. Je sais que depuis des années l'on te répète encore et encore que tu n'es pas jolie sous le simple prétexte que tu ne ressembles pas aux femmes qui elles sont considérées comme telle, mais… Brienne, _tu es belle_.

Et à nouveau, je suis sincèrement désolé, tellement tellement désolé qu'à cause d'eux, ta confiance en toi et en ta beauté soit _tellement basse_ que tu penses que la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un voudrait t'embrasser serait uniquement _pour se moquer de toi_. Parce que crois-moi, ce n'est aucunement le cas. »

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Brienne se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- La vérité. Que je te trouve jolie, forte, drôle, intelligente… magnifique… Et quand je t'ai vu te battre pour Tyrion l'autre jour… les gens qui dénigrent mon frère sont tellement nombreux que voir quelqu'un le défendre, surtout _toi_, alors que c'est si rare, je… j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais, et que je n'en avais absolument plus rien à foutre du fait que tu sois une servante, que mon père pouvait aller se faire voir et que j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser. Et toi Brienne ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_T'embrasser_, pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

Au premier abord, en l'entendant parler, elle avait cru que lui aussi se riait d'elle, mais…

Ses yeux…

Ils étaient tellement _sincères_.

Et sa voix…

Il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ être en train de lui mentir.

Et si c'était le cas, hé bien qu'elle en soit damnée.

Et, tout comme Jaime deux jours plus tôt, elle décida d'agir plutôt que de réfléchir et se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand le baiser se termina, le chevalier se mit à sourire, mais cette fois-ci, Brienne n'avait pas peur.

« On dirait que j'ai ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- On dirait bien que oui, fit-elle, malicieuse avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. »

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant précis…

_A suivre…_


	9. Épilogue : Une nouvelle ère

Épilogue : Une nouvelle ère.

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 734. Titre – Une nouvelle ère.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses : ****399\. Mariage.**

**N**D'A :** Fluff droit devant ! Mais bon en même temps ils l'ont bien mérité… **

_An 308._

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées après la fin du tournoi.

Et à la grande surprise de… beaucoup de monde résidant dans les Sept Couronnes quand ils avaient finalement appris toute l'histoire des deux nobles (certains trouvères en avaient même déjà fait une chanson… L'histoire du Régicide et de la fausse servante… Tyrion avait eu presque raison en fin de compte), Ser Jaime et Lady Brienne – non _Ser_ Brienne désormais, et ce depuis presque vingt ans – ne s'étaient pas mariés peu de temps après celui-ci.

En réalité, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de parcourir l'intégrale de Westeros en tant que chevaliers errants – Brienne quant à elle avait finalement été officiellement adoubée peu de temps après ses vingt-et-un ans – en tentant de leur mieux d'améliorer la vie des gens qu'ils croisaient.

C'était bien ce que les chevaliers étaient supposés faire, non ?

Et, aux côtés de Brienne de Torth, durant ces trois années sur les routes, Jaime Lannister se sentait revivre.

_Vraiment_.

Brienne, quoi qu'elle en pense, lui avait rendu son honneur.

Certes, il avait déjà fait une partie du travail en quittant la Garde Royale et en refusant de continuer de faire un travail qui lui déplaisait et qu'il percevait comme étouffant et dans lequel il ne se sentait aucunement _utile_, et elle lui avait fait comprendre que pour lui, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour être un homme honorable.

Maintenant, il n'était plus juste _le Régicide_.

Il avait quelque chose dont il pouvait être _fier_, et après Port-Réal, après _Aerys_, il ne pensait pas que ça puisse être encore possible.

Maintenant, tout le monde savait _pourquoi_ il avait tué Aerys, et ça avait libéré Jaime d'un poids qu'il ne soupçonnait pas porter avant cela, et si Ned Stark ne le voyait pas comme un héros, désormais il y avait de la compréhension, du respect et peut-être même de l'admiration dans ses yeux les rares fois qu'ils se voyaient, et c'était aussi le cas de beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des héros, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour faire ce qui était juste.

(Et le royaume était toujours en paix.

Ça aidait beaucoup.)

Ils ne s'étaient mariés qu'après leur retour à Torth, où ils avaient résidé quelques temps après leur mariage.

Puis Tywin Lannister était mort, et Jaime et Brienne avaient dû prendre sa place et devenir les Lord et Lady de Castral Roc.

Mais ils n'avaient pas cessé d'être des chevaliers.

Non, ça, _jamais_.

En s'installant à Castral Roc, ils avaient également emmené la petite Emilia (enfin, plus si petite désormais), qu'ils avaient adopté et à qui ils avaient enseigné le combat à l'épée, comme elle le voulait tant, et si elle n'était pas aussi virtuose que ses parents adoptifs (en même temps, difficile de l'être…), elle se débrouillait quant même très bien.

Tant de choses avaient changé en vingt ans, tout en restant les mêmes…

Le fait que Brienne réussisse à devenir chevalier n'avait presque rien changé dans les faits pour les femmes voulant prouver leur valeur au combat, même si l'adoubement de la noble avait ouvert une petite brèche au cœur du système de la chevalerie que certaines ne désespéraient pas de déchirer de manière définitive.

Mais Brienne ne perdait pas espoir, ses efforts n'avaient pas été _vains_, sa légende, celle de la fausse servante, du chevalier « Duncan » qui s'était révélé être une femme (aussi célèbre ou presque que celle du chevalier de l'Aubier rieur) était en train de se propager jusque dans les coins les plus reculés des Sept Couronnes, depuis vingt ans désormais, et c'était son cas qui était cité en exemple par Arya Stark, avec celui des femmes de l'île aux Ours, celui de Yara Greyjoy et celui des femmes de Dorne lorsque celle-ci arguait vouloir devenir chevalier.

Peu de choses avaient changé, Westeros étant ce qu'il était, mais les choses bougeaient.

Lentement, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Vingt ans avaient donc passé, vingt années de bonheur ponctuées d'événements heureux, d'autres moins heureux (la mort du père de Brienne notamment), et Brienne et Jaime avaient construit ensemble leur petite famille.

Emilia tout d'abord, âgée de vingt-huit désormais, devenue maître d'armes de Castral Roc, c'était même elle qui avait en partie entraîné ses petits frères et sa sœur quand ils avaient été en âge de le faire.

Il y avait d'abord eu les jumeaux, la petite Anya, seize ans, qui aimait se battre au moins autant que sa grande sœur et que ses parents, tandis que son jumeau, Duncan (un prénom qui avait été une _évidence_ pour ses parents), préférait les études et les livres au combat, semblable en cela à son oncle Tyrion.

Il y avait aussi leur petit frère, Damon, treize ans, qui quant à lui aimait se battre au moins autant qu'il aimait lire et étudier, et qui avait un certain goût pour la broderie qui n'était pas vraiment partagé par son frère et ses sœurs.

Mais qu'importe après tout, ils étaient comme ils étaient, et cela n'aurait servi à rien de vouloir les changer.

Tout ces enfants étaient leur famille, et Brienne et Jaime les aimaient de tout leur cœur.

En ce jour, Emilia était justement en train d'entraîner quelques enfants dans la cour du château, leur enseignant à tirer à l'arc, en compagnie d'Arya Stark avec qui elle était très amie et qui séjournait actuellement à Castral Roc.

Elle y était venue pour revoir et côtoyer plus longuement celle qu'on appelait désormais « Brienne la féroce » ou « Brienne la grande » – en remplacement du surnom « Brienne la belle » et en hommage soit à sa ténacité lors du tournoi ou sur les routes soit à sa reprise du nom de Duncan le grand quand elle était encore incognito et inconnue de tous (ou aussi parce qu'elle était très grande) – qu'elle admirait comme elle n'avait jamais admiré personne.

C'était elle qui, la première, lui avait donné envie de devenir chevalier, une fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait se battre.

Elle et personne d'autre qui lui avait fait comprendre, après un bref séjour à Winterfell, que oui, elle pouvait devenir chevalier si elle en avait envie, que les obstacles ne manqueraient pas sur son chemin, que beaucoup (dont sa propre mère, du moins au début) lui diraient que c'était impossible, que ce n'était pas convenable, mais qu'elle _pouvait le faire_.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle revoyait la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans qui n'avait jamais abandonné son rêve, tout comme elle, et qui était à deux doigts de l'obtenir, elle se revoyait en elle.

Sauf que Arya avait, en plus du soutien de sa famille, quelque chose que Brienne, elle, n'avait jamais eu.

Un exemple à suivre, un modèle, quelqu'un qui était comme elle, qui pouvait lui montrer que oui_, elle en était capable_.

En les voyant tous s'entraîner, Brienne ressentait tellement _d'espoir_, et d'amour aussi, _pour sa famille_.

Elle se tourna vers son mari.

Vingt ans avaient passé, et elle l'aimait toujours autant, et si les choses n'avaient pas toujours été simples entre eux, le fait est qu'il la rendait heureuse, et que c'était apparemment – non ça l'était _réellement_, se dit-elle, faisant taire la voix de sa septa, qui n'était que peu réapparue durant ces vingt dernières années. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait – le cas dans l'autre sens.

Elle se demanda comment les choses auraient tourné si il n'y avait pas eu ce tournoi.

Si lui et elle ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ce jour-là.

Ne s'étaient pas aimés.

Alors qu'elle embrassait celui qu'elle appelait _mon époux_ depuis dix-sept années, elle remercia les dieux d'avoir placé Jaime Lannister sur son chemin.

Et il en faisait de même de son côté.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble, le seraient encore pour de nombreuses années, et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore (et ne sauraient sans doute jamais), c'est que leur légende et leur histoire traverseraient les siècles (comme de celle Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres et Duncan Targaryen… en plus joyeux) et que leur chanson resterait dans les mémoires pour longtemps, chantée par tous.

La chanson du Régicide et de la fausse servante.

L'histoire du jeune lion et de Brienne la féroce.

La légende de Jaime Lannister et de Brienne de Torth.

Tout simplement…

FIN.


End file.
